Gale Chronicles
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Con recuerdos sobre un pasado como ninja, como Dragon Salyer del cielo, se embarca en una nueva aventura junto a fairy tail para descubrir si su pasado es realmente un simple sueño o una horrible verdad.
1. Chapter 1: Fallen

**Este es mi nueva versión mucho más detallada y mejor escrita, por así decirlo. Algunos se acordarán todavía de mi primer fic de Fairy Tail y realmente no ha cambiado mucho, por lo que no se han perdido nada a excepción del capítulo uno, que es donde más cambios ha habido en cuanto trama.**

 **Estuve pensándolo durante un largo tiempo y creo más o menos por donde guiarme, fue una suerte que logre encontrar un argumento que no me hiciera reescribir todo por completo, hubiera sido un desastre.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que les agrade la reescritura, si notan algún error no duden en decirlo, sería de gran ayuda tener un par de ojos notando un error entre las descripciones. Ha pasado tiempo desde que recuerdo algún que otro detalle.**

* * *

 **Gale Chronicles**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** _Fallen._

* * *

 ** _Dolor_**

 _En un pequeño recuerdo, se veía un mundo completamente en llamas, decorado con volcanes los cuales expulsaban una gran cantidad de magma y lava por doquier. Sin embargo, eso o era lo más importante de los alrededores._

 _Encima de todo ello, se veía los choques y explosiones sonoras producidas por golpes tan fuertes que podían sacudir incluso el miso suelo ardiente. Grandes ataques deformaban el mismo entorno, ocasionando desastres como nunca antes vistos._

 _Un vistazo más de cerca a aquella batalla, se vio a una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados. Era extremadamente hermosa, similar a una diosa. lleva un kimono de princesa de cuello alto adornado con líneas negras en los bordes (doradas y moradas en el anime), así como una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono_

 ** _Memorias_**

 _La mujer parecía estar luchando con dos hombres más, un par de adolescentes. El primero parecía estar envuelto en llamas doradas, mientras el segundo parecía estar cubierto de una extraña flama morada. Ambos, extendían sus manos lo más que podían intentando tocar con sus palmas a la mujer, enseñando un par de imágenes grabadas en ellos._

 _De pronto, el escenario cambio por completo, siendo este uno tan helado que congelo a ambos por completo, deteniéndose de tocar a la diosa, ganando una sonrisa maliciosa de su parte._

 ** _Triunfamos_**

 _La imagen mostro un nuevo lugar, un nuevo mundo con el cielo verdoso y el suelo casi rocoso o rugoso. Lo que más atraía la atención, era una enorme esfera negra que crecía rápidamente hasta opacar todo el lugar como si s e tratase de un agujero negro._

 ** _…triunfamos…_**

 _El recuerdo cada vez se volvía más borroso. Ahora mostraba una pequeña lucha de forma rápida, donde finalmente ambos adolecentes lograron tocar a la diosa con sus palmas, iniciando un enorme brillo que lo empaño todo._

 _El brillo fue rápidamente opacado por una explosión gigantesca, una oscuridad sin fin que parecía provenir de la esfera anterior, envolviéndolo todo por igual incluyendo a ambos adolecentes._

 ** _… ¿triunfamos?..._**

 _El recuerdo se volvió aún más difuso, como si se tratara de un ojo cerrándose lentamente, mostrando imágenes finales. En ella, parecía ser el punto de vista de uno de los adolescentes, que vio como una sonrisa de maldad se extendía por el rostro de la derrotada diosa mientras era envuelta en piedras._

 _Un mar de llamas parecía provenir de una esfera de rocas en el cielo. La vista de quien la miraba parecía estar cerrándose ahora con más rapidez mientras caía a un gran vacío de oscuridad._

 _Antes que pudiera hacer algo, vio con sus últimos momentos de conciencia como su compañero pelinegro también estaba inconsciente, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un cometa oscuro, el cual desapareció tras la oscuridad infinita. Mirándose sus extremidades, notó que estas ya no existían, solo eran llamas doradas desapareciendo al igual que su compañero._

 ** _¿realmente ganamos?_**

* * *

Un pequeño niño rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose de su cama mientras respiraba forzosamente. Miro con sus ojos azules todo a su alrededor, notando que ya no se encontraba en aquel espacio tan raro y surrealista de antes.

'¿un sueño?' se preguntó a sí mismo, negando con su cabeza 'no, realmente fue real, ¡sé que lo fue!' intento convencerse mientras se levantaba de la cama, golpeándose el rostro.

Caminando un poco más a su izquierda, noto que estaba en una pequeña casa de madera y en la habitación en donde estaba, había más camas junto a la suya. Al no ver a nadie, corrió con sus pequeñas piernas por la ventana, notando que se trataba de un segundo piso.

"¡oi! ¡amigos!" grito emocionado mientras saludaba con su mano con mucha energía. Un piso más debajo de su posición, había muchos niños jugando con un pequeño animal, se trataba de un perro.

"¡hey! ¡naruto!" grito un chico castaño, sonriendo junto a los demás mirando el piso de arriba "¡baja rápido! ¡ya es casi hora de desayunar!" ante estas palabras, una gran sonrisa se formó en el niño rubio, quien, sin más palabras, corre en dirección a donde estaban todos reunidos.

Esta era su vida, su nueva vida…aunque muchos lo cataloguen como un loco. Su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto, un huérfano que fue encontrado en las oriyas de la isla hace un par de años a la tierna edad de 4 años. Incluso a esa edad, ya recordaba ser un Shinobi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Como escucharon, un ninja de Konoha, un ninja que paso por una gran cantidad de cosas incluyendo una lucha bestial contra una diosa, a la cual lograron sellar en una nueva luna. Incluso si tiene recuerdos vagos sobre eso, el siente dentro de su corazón que todo eso fue real, incluso cuando sus amigos lo niegan.

"¡chicos! ¡chicos!" grito Naruto sacudiendo sus manos mientras corría hacia ellos "¡tuve ese sueño de nuevo, de veras!" afirmo mientras empezaba a relatar el sueño con lujos y detalles.

"¡cuánta imaginación tienes!" grito uno de ellos, riéndose entre diente con otros más "¿no has pensado en ser orador? Te pagarían muy bien" se burló otro riéndose a carcajadas con sus compañeros.

"¡les digo que fue real!" grito algo malhumorado al ver que nadie de sus amigos le creían, no importa cuántos recuerdos les contaba. Los que no opinaban simplemente se reían entre dientes y sacudían la cabeza. no podían creerle a alguien que se la pasaba haciendo bromas a toda la isla sin distinción.

"tienes 7 años, debes madurar ya" dijo otro niño, ligeramente mayor mientras molestaba al pequeño rubio desordenándole la cabeza.

"eso mismo que te iba a decir" escucho una nueva voz a sus espaldas, deteniéndole de molestar al rubio. Al girar, todos notaron que se trataba de otro niño al igual que ellos, pero que traía una canasta muy grande en sus manos, dejándola en el suelo.

"Yo solo-" "en este mundo hay dragones, dioses y magia." Interrumpió el niño mientras mostraba una sonrisa "Decir que el sueño de Naruto-san es imaginativo y muy poco realista es muy hipócrita de tu parte" dijo con una agradable sonrisa el nuevo personaje, sonriéndole con mucha calidez.

"tienes razón" dijo el chico, bajando la cabeza, muy apenado al ser regañado por uno de sus hermanos. Todos los que se burlaban de Naruto también desviaron la mirada, sintiéndose un poco tontos al burlarse de uno de ellos.

"no hay problema" respondió el nuevo niño mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba las mantas de la canasta, mostrando una cantidad de panes "los pobladores fueron realmente amables" dijo mientras enseñaba toda la comida que había reunido, haciendo que todos tuvieran estrellas en los ojos.

"¡increíble!" gritaron todos mientras rodeaban la canasta y empezaron a repartirse toda la comida que haia traido uno de sus hermanos. Este miso, observaba con una gran sonrisa como sus hermanos parecían atiborrarse de un gran festín.

"hey" escucho a sus espaldas, mirando que se trataba de Naruto, quien se rascaba la cabeza algo apenado "gracias…por lo de antes" dijo avergonzado, sin saber cómo agradecérselo de verdad.

Naruto pudo ver que el niño que lo había protegido era un poco más alto que el, con rasgos ligeramente afeminados, de piel clara y lechosa, además de brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Lo más resaltante en el, era la larga melena dorada brillante que llegaba hasta sus espaldas.

"no hay nada que agradecer, solo hice lo correcto" respondió mientras sujetaba un pequeño collar en forma de dragón "es como dijeron los maestros en la capilla" añadió con una sonrisa pequeña, haciendo reír al rubio.

"que aburrido debe ser escuchar horas tras horas de cuentos inútiles" se burló el chico con las mejillas raspadas, burlándose de su amigo quien solamente atino a reírse débilmente.

"quizá" divago mientras miraba a sus hermanos comer con sonrisas en sus rostros "pero yo creo que es verdad, creo que hay un dios dragón que nos salvara de todo este caos, yo creo en ello" dijo mientras sujetaba más fuerte el colgante en su pecho, haciéndolo brillar con la luz solar.

"sigo creyendo que son chorradas" dijo con pucheros recordando la última vez que fue convencido a ir a la capilla a escuchar una pequeña misa de los maestros. Las peores tres horas de toda su vida y que nunca recuperara.

"¿dice eso el chico ninja de Konoha?" pregunto con una ceja levantada, deteniendo de golpe a Naruto, quien se sonrojo profundamente al recordar que hace unos minutos, contaba algo igual de surreal que las historias del dios dragón.

"¡es diferente!" intentó justificarse mientras agitaba sus manos intentando ignorar su propia vergüenza "¡se los demostrare! ¡algún día seré tan poderoso que el mismo dios dragón parecerá una pequeña lagartija!" prometió, mientras hacia todo tipo de señas y movimientos con sus manos, diciendo como derrotaría a el dragón de dragones.

"hai, hai" siguió riéndose el chico de melena dorada, ignorando la mirada de muerte de su amigo "oye" le llamo al darse cuenta de algo muy importante "¿no piensas comer? Casi ya no hay nada" dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el festín, del cual casi no quedaba nada.

"¡ah! ¡guárdenme un poco!" grito Naruto corriendo hasta sus hermanos, mirando como estos se burlaban al haber aprovechado la distracción de su conversación.

El chico de ojos verdes vio como todos sus amigos comían y bebían con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, sonrisa que aumentaba cuando su hermano rubio distraía a todos con alguna bobería o una broma casual.

'yo sigo creyendo' pensó mientras miraba la felicidad de todos a su alrededor, para luego elevar su mirada hacia una pequeña capilla en la cima de una montaña, mostrando una enorme estatua de un dragón 'porque eso significa ser humano' fueron sus pensamientos mientras su cabello se agitaba con un fuerte viento, un viento que no auguraba nada bueno.

 **Poco sabían, que la felicidad estaba por culminar.**

* * *

 ** _Duele_**

 _El fuego se veía por todas partes los gritos de auxilio y de terror inundaban los alrededores, como un eco que no parecía tener fin. Desde los ojos cansados y heridos de un pequeño rubio, se veía la lucha de este por poner un pie sobre otro, incluso si sus piernas estaban sangrando._

 _Una gran cantidad de personas corrían en dirección opuesta, intentando huir de la muerte que se cernía sobre todos ellos, ninguno parecía interesado en la vida del pequeño, quien caminaba sin temor hacia un solo lugar, su hogar._

 _Solo quedaban escombros de la antigua casa donde vivían él y sus hermanos, no parecía que quedara nada. Con su lenta caminata, paso entre los cuerpos muertos de los niños, quienes tenían una expresión aterrorizada y llorosa._

 ** _…Quiero vivir…_**

 _Pensó mientras miraba con sus ojos desesperados como todo lo que amaba, todo lo que quería…ahora estaba hecho cenizas. Cayo de rodillas mientras lagrimas se acumulaban sobre sus ojos, llorando profundamente al ver la muerte de todos los que alguna vez había llamado amigos y hermanos de cabaña._

 _Un enorme rugido se extendió por toda la isla en su totalidad. Elevó su vista desesperada para ver el fin mismo elevándose con grandes alas sobre el cielo, los rayos y relámpagos dejaban ver su gran y horrorosa forma. Se trataba de un dragón, un colosal dragón negro._

 ** _¡Quiero vivir!_**

 _Usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía en sus pequeñas piernas, mira con sus ojos llorosos al enorme dragón, que se había acentuado en la capilla que estaba sobre la montaña, destruyéndola con su enorme peso._

 _El silencio reinaba en la antigua isla donde residían, todos finalmente habían muertos presas de su propia desesperación, así como los ataques del Rey de los dragones._

 _Respirando todo el aire que podía, grito con todo el odio en su corazón, como si de alguna forma detuviera todo el caos que estaba causando, intentando hacer que se detuviera con su grito desgarrador. Lo único que logro con eso, fue llamar la atención del dragón._

 _Vio con sus ojos azules como este eleva vuelo mientras carga una gran cantidad de magia en sus fauces, creando un brillo que iluminaba el cielo sobre ellos. De alguna forma, podía escuchar sus pensamientos, resumiéndose en una sola palabra, destrucción._

 _Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y se resignó a la muerte segura. Rápidamente empezó a perder la conciencia, sintiendo sus parpados muy pesados, mirando con dificultad el brillo que venía en su dirección._

 _Pero el brillo fue opacado por algo. Con la poca visión que tenía, vio como una pequeña figura hacía de escudo humano. La gran melena dorada se movía en cámara lenta, mientras regresaba un poco la mirada para verle por ultima ves._

 _Con una pequeña sonrisa, dice algunas palabras que no logra escuchar, seguido de un gran brillo que termina por iluminarlo todo. No lo sabía, pero de alguna forma, su vida no acaba ahí, aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer._

 ** _…tienes que vivir…_**

* * *

Se muestra brevemente algún que otro trozo de madera en el mar. En uno de esos grandes trozos, estaba un pequeño niño humano. El chico estaba completamente herido y naufragar no estaba ayudando.

El niño siente un poco de su conciencia volver, lo suficiente como para abrir uno de sus ojos y ver que aún se encontraba vivo…apenas. Su vista es atraída por una gran silueta que parece acercarse a toda velocidad en su dirección, la casi irreconocible silueta se acerca hasta donde estaba el, sobrevolando el cielo un minuto para confirmar que realmente estaba vivo.

Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, logra levantar una de sus manos, atrayendo la atención de la criatura voladora, que baja rápidamente para ver su estado. Lo último que logra ver, fue una silueta draconiana extendiendo sus garras para sujetarlo.

* * *

 **"oye…despierta"**

Escucho una voz ronca y gruesa, intentando levantarle de su pesado sueño. El pequeño niño rubio hace una mueca mientras le daba la espalda, ignorando cualquier otro llamado para que se levante.

 **"¡no era una solicitud! ¡levantate, ahora!"** ordeno la misma voz, haciendo temblar todo el lugar donde estaba acostado. El gran temblor hiso asustar al niño que rápidamente se levantaba e intenta sacarse el sueño de la cara para saber que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando finalmente su vista se aclara, lo único que ve es una gran pupila rasgada, mirándole de manera indescifrable. Como cualquier otra persona que había sufrido el ataque de un dragón, grita de terror mientras intenta huir de él, pero es detenido por una larga cola que logra apresarlo.

 **"¡humano! ¡escucha! ¡humano!"** intento hacerle razonar, pero este no parecía querer hacerlo **"¡despabila!"** grito mientras le golpeaba el rostro con su cola, deteniendo su ataque de hace un minuto **"por fin"** dijo suspirando y dejándolo sobre el suelo

"p-pero t-tu, m-mis a-amigos, l-la i-isla" tartamudeo mientras una gran cantidad de recuerdos empezó a inundarlo. Pequeños retazos de memoria en donde recordaba a todos sus conocidos muertos y aplastados por rocas además de terremotos que ocasionaba el gran dragón que volaba sobre ellos.

"lamento decirte que no queda ninguna isla, no ha quedado nada" dijo de manera vaciá mientras se recostaba sobre el suelo, mirando un poco triste "eres lo único que encontré del rastro de destrucción de Acnologia, rey de los dragones" dijo con un tono oscuro, dándole entender que era el único sobreviviente del lugar.

El niño rubio intenta ser fuerte, pero grandes lagrimas caen sobre su rostro mientras muchas siluetas pasaban sobre sus ojos, recordándole cada una de las personas que había conocido toda su vida, ahora no existían.

"Como parte del clan de los dragones del cielo, lamento tu perdida" dijo el dragón blanco mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de humildad y respeto "nosotros respetamos a toda la vida por igual, sea dragón o humano. Incluso así, no hubiera nada que podríamos hacer para evitarlo" declaro con aun más pesimismo recordando contra quien luchaban

"¿Quién era ese? ¿Quién era ese dragón?" dijo recordando la enorme figura oscura que solo tenía deseos de destrucción. El dragón blanco piensa un momento antes de suspirar en cansancio.

"el peor error de mi raza, la peor abominación de la tuya. Su nombre es Acnologia, actual rey de los dragones" informó mientras en su mente existía la imagen completa del dragón negro "ha iniciado una purga de dragones y humanos por todo el mundo, no hay nadie quien pueda pararlo" declaro mientras se resignaba a la destrucción por parte de su rey.

"¿Por qué nombrarían a ese sujeto como su rey?" pregunto curioso, antes de abofetearse a sí mismo "¿Por qué está matando a los de su misma especie?" pregunto aún más curioso, sin entender los motivos por las cuales alguien intentaría algo como eso.

"quien sabe, ¿acaso los humanos no se matan entre ustedes?" pregunto metafóricamente, haciendo entender el pequeño rubio "el titulo como rey no es un monarca como su nombre dice, sino quien se levanta entre todos ellos. El más fuerte de los dragones, ese es Acnologia" volvió a informar, dejando callado al pequeño quien finalmente entendía que no importa que hubiera hecho, no hubiera podido detenerlo.

'no en mi estado actual' pensó el niño recordando su vida como shinobi, el poder que tenía en ese momento para pelear mano a mano con un dios 'si solo pudiera ser así de fuerte, si solo pudiera tener ese poder' pensó con amargura en su cabeza mientras sentía el ardor de aquella energía en su interior, pero era infinitas veces más pequeña que incluso cuando era un genin.

El dragón veía en el rostro del niño la misma determinación que tenían todas las criaturas cuando de pelear se trataba. El niño no se había rendido, había sobrevivido a Acnologia y aun quería luchar contra él. Tal vez…solo tal vez, todavía había esperanza.

"¿Quieres poder?" pregunto, haciendo que abriera los ojos muy sorprendido "¿quieres el poder para proteger todo lo que te importa? ¿quieres el poder para evitar que algo similar sucediese?" le pregunto nuevamente, extendiendo sus alas pareciendo imponente.

Naruto dudo por un momento, no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. Sin embargo, al ver su puño, se dio cuenta que lo daría todo solo para poder evitarlo de nuevo.

Alzando la mirada, vio con sus ojos sin miedo a los ojos del dragón quien reconoció su valentía "quiero ser más fuerte" declaro mientras asentía sus palabras. Con esto dicho, el dragón también asintió dando sus palabras como verdaderas.

"entonces está decidido" dijo mientras se colocaba a cuatro patas, mirando hacia el cielo. Irguiéndose, siguió con su discurso "¡mi nombre es Ventum, dragón del cielo! ¡desde ahora serás un Dragón Slayer, mi hijo y discípulo!" declaro mientras la luz iluminaba todo el lugar.

Con estas palabras, Naruto se inclinó con mucho respeto frente al dragón frene a el "así será, padre" reconoció el niño con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que fue imitada por el dragón. Ambos se entendían y sabían que no se iba a dar por vencido, se volverá más fuerte, incluso si su cuerpo es destruido en el proceso.

* * *

 **"entonces…todos están reunidos"**

Fue la voz del enorme dragón rojo el cual llamo la atención de todo el mundo, quienes se encontraban frente a una gran puerta, que pronto se iba a abrir. En el lugar, se encontraba todo el mundo, los dragones y sus Dragon slayer elegidos.

Naruto miraba a todos por igual, de alguna forma sabía lo que pronto iba a pasar, pero al ver a tantos Dragon Slayer reunidos, no pudo evitar sentir una gran cantidad de emoción, pues se veía muy fuertes.

Con su mirada, noto que había entre ellos un chico de cabellos rosas y una bufanda en su cuello. Había otro chico de cabellos negros, parecía un Punk. También había una, aún más pequeña, niña de cabellos azules. Un poco más apartados estaban un par de chicos de cabello rubio y negro.

Sin embargo, para su más grande consternación, así como todos los Dragón Slayer reunidos, apareció un chico al igual que todos ellos pero que vestía una gran capa a su alrededor, así como una máscara. El encapuchado no se molestó en hablar con nadie, simplemente paso de largo y se quedó en silencio esperando que sucediese.

Todos los reunidos estaban con su dragón/padre respectivo, ninguno parecía estar contento con lo que iba a suceder, pero tampoco se quejaban ni lamentaban sus decisiones.

"bien, todo el mundo está aquí. Las puertas se abrirán y para entonces…lamento decirles que ustedes no recordaran nada de lo que está pasando, dándoles una seria amnesia" explico el dragón rojo mientras todos los demás asentían, pronto miro al encapuchado.

"hijo, siento mucho lo de tu padre, pero debo pedirte que todo lo que sabes, lo mantengas en secreto. Ellos no deben saber nada hasta que sea el momento indicado" dijo Igneel, a lo que el chico asintió y se quedó callado.

"¿Qué significa eso igneel? ¿Por qué el sí podrá recordar y nosotros no?" pregunto un enojado Natsu a su padre dragón quien solo movió su cabeza en negación mirando como sus compañeros dragones se reía de que tuviera un niño tan problemático.

"eso no importa" dijo terminando la discusión. Pronto el eclipse inicio y con ella, la puerta se abrió, dejando el pase libre a todo el mundo "¡es el momento! ¡vamos!" grito el dragón siendo seguidos por todos los Dragon Slayer quienes eran seguidos por sus dragones.

El encapuchado iba a cruzar cuando fue detenido por una voz que jamás había conocido "veo que tu padre dragón ha muerto" detrás de él, se encontraba la figura de un adolecente de cabellos y ojos negros, mirando con curiosidad al nuevo.

Al ver que no tenía respuesta decidió preguntar nuevamente "¿te importaría decirme como murió?" con esto, vio como poco a poco el encapuchado se quitó la máscara, haciendo que sea posible verle un poco el rostro, siendo este increíblemente blanco.

"Zeref, el mago oscuro" reconoció el encapuchado, dándole cara estando con los ojos cerrados "solo había escuchado historias sobre tu existencia, simplemente no te entiendo" admitió con un tono tétrico y frio, cosa que hiso reír al mago.

"¿Qué cosa no entiendes? ¿acaso no ves que solo trato de ayudar a mi hermano?" dijo riéndose ligeramente de sus propias palabras, risa que murió de golpe "el mundo no me necesita, no necesito a mi hermano…no ahora" dijo mientras miraba el portal donde este había desaparecido.

Negando con la cabeza, el encapuchado se vuelve a colocar la máscara, caminando lentamente al portal "aun no me dices" escucho la misma voz a sus espaldas "aun no me dices porque lo mataste" el encapuchado vuelve si vista hacia el mago oscuro, quien sonríe al ver atinado en sus palabras.

"solo quería descansar" dijo mientras giraba para enfrentarle "él ya había abandonado toda esperanza, no tenía sentido prolongar más su vida. Los débiles deben desaparecer, solo los fuertes sobreviven" declaro mientras miraba como la sonrisa en el mago oscuro incrementaba.

"¿así es como te convenció? ¿así es como te convenció a matarle?" añadió aún más, disfrutando la poca conversación que tenía con el desconocido "¿Qué es lo que sentiste en ese momento?" preguntó el azabache mirando fijamente, tratando de escuchar las mismas palabras que parecía compartir con el encapuchado.

" Odio, culpa, tristeza, arrepentimiento" dijo lentamente mientras se llevaba una mano a quitarse la máscara "pero sobre todo…" decía mientras volteaba ligeramente enseñando su rostro nuevamente.

Enseñando los ojos, abría con lentitud los parpados mostrando algo muy aterrador y peculiar, pues poseía unos ojos cargados de una gran cantidad de odio sin fin "un gran poder" termino mostrando completamente un par de ojos carmesíes, en los cuales, un trio de aspas negras giraban con furia hasta unirse y formar un diseño muy raro alrededor de la pupila.

Cerrando los ojos nuevamente, le dio la espalda al mago oscuro mientras cruzaba aquel portal, dejando la zona sin nadie a la vista excepto Zeref, quien veía como las puertas se cerraban "no somos tan diferentes después de todo" dijo con una sonrisa al ver las puertas completamente cerradas.

De esta forma, el mago oscuro camina hacia la dirección opuesta, su mirada enfocada en el cielo y su rostro mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, estaba feliz.

 **"ya espero el día cuando todos ellos vengan a enfrentarme, será una batalla legendaria. Pronto veré de lo que son capaces los dragon slayers…el fin está cada vez más cerca de lo que piensan, Natsu"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Lamento si es demasiado corto, no tuve mucho tiempo en escribir los detalles ni tampoco me tome el tiempo para añadir más descripciones, realmente me siento apenado. Tal vez en unos días vuelva a reescribirlo añadiendo más detalles y así sea más fácil el poder imaginarse las cosas.**

 **También otros detalles por aquí con los que podrían ayudar o estar interesados:**

\- **Narutox(nombre del personaje** ) o **NarutoxHarem**?: estoy abierto a sugerencias, creo que es hora de escribir algo harem, incluso si no me guste. Si ustedes creen que sea así, entonces coloquen el nombre de cuatro chicas (SOLO CUATRO).

\- sobre el poder de Naruto, en el capítulo 3 verán un poco de lo que tengo planeado. SPOILER: "Modo sennin", "Dragon Force". Aunque tendrá facilidad dominando ambos, habrá una tercera opción mucho más poderosa pero menos accesible y menos duradera, Ryuzen Modo. Estos seran los que mas use alrededor de la historia.

\- Sobre las bestias con cola: 1-9. Los poderes se van desbloqueando conforme encuentra ciertos (objetos), por así decirlo. El poder cuesta su tiempo de vida, cuantas más colas tenga la "trasformación" o capa de Chakra, más años de vida pierde. Kinjutsu. (esto es así porque estan muy chetados por separado :v)

\- Enemigo, archienemigo, su counter, el enemigo jurado del que nunca supo nada y nunca sabrá: **Ankhseram.** No pienso decir nada más, la trama girara entorno a "eso".

 **Por ahora quedara así, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar y ayudar con algunas ideas novedosas e increíbles. Hasta luego**


	2. Chapter 2: Hero and ¿hero?

**Sinceramente no me había terminado fairy tail cuando lo comenzó y me pareció muy aburrido. Bajo el consejo de muchos amigos, me salte hasta las partes importantes e interesantes donde me anime un poco a continuar, eso y ver DRAGON CRY (por cierto, estubo bueno :D)**

 **También otros detalles por aquí con los que podrían ayudar o estar interesados:**

\- **Narutox(nombre del personaje** ) o **NarutoxHarem**?: estoy abierto a sugerencias, creo que es hora de escribir algo harem, incluso si no me guste. Si ustedes creen que sea así, entonces coloquen el nombre de cuatro chicas (SOLO CUATRO).

* * *

 **Gale Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _Hero and ¿Hero?_

* * *

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello…tiempo desde caí en este extraño, pero increíble mundo. La verdad es que fue difícil acostumbrarse o acoplarse a esta nueva sociedad, realmente disfruto como nunca este nuevo mundo. Aquí, la paz realmente existe como ningún otro lugar._

 _Los magos, a diferencia de los ninjas eran una población muy pequeña, pues eran las únicas personas con la capacidad de absorber el Ethernano pasivamente, por lo que pocas personas son capases de usar la magia como tal y sin embargo todo es muy controlado, meticulosamente cuidado hasta tal punto en que todo trabajo de manera uniforme y estable._

 _Earthland es todo lo contrario que el mundo ninja, donde el trabajo de estos era matar personas, ocurrían guerras cada cierto tiempo y la muerte estaba a cada esquina. Para mí era un gran cambio que me costó adaptarme, pero nadie dice que no lo hice con una gran cantidad de felicidad._

 _Cuando padre me dejo, supe que tenía que explorar este nuevo mundo y mi camino me llego hacia el lugar más asombroso que me pude encontrar, Fairy tail. Un gremio de magnolia, una ciudad muy prospera por el comercio. Fairy tail es un gremio que cae como anillo al dedo, pues todos tienen los mismos pensamientos que yo tengo, todos dentro de Fairy Tail son mi familia, mi nueva familia._

 _Hablando de familia, él no fue el único Dragon Slayer en llegar a Fairy Tail, pues por alguna razón, también llego junto a Natsu dragneel, un chico de su edad con el poder del Dragon Slayer del fuego, no cabe decir que se llevaron muy bien desde que se encontraron en las puertas del gremio. Desde que se volvió un miembro, él se divertía con sus nuevos amigos en misiones y en cualquier cosa que involucrara a todos._

 _Así que eso había pasado en tanto tiempo, ahora se encontraba junto Natsu esperando que la nueva integrante de Fairy Tail saliera de la ducha para decirle sobre su nueva misión. Su nombre era Lucy Heartfilia, una chica rubia que es una maga Celestial._

 _Ambos le conocieron en el puerto de Hargeon, donde estaba el mago Bora, quien se escapó cuando vio que había sido descubierto usando el nombre de salamander. Rápidamente solucionaron el pequeño caso del Mago impostor, quien al parecer había estado comercializando mujeres. Resumiendo, el caso, tuvieron que salir corriendo pues habían causado la destrucción del puerto._

* * *

"¿¡PERO QUE HACEN AQUÍ!?" exclamo una muy sorprendida Lucy al encontrar al Dúo en su habitación, la cual actualmente se encontraba muy desordenada por culpa de Natsu.

" Bueno, venimos a" no termino pues consiguió un buen golpe en la cara propinado por la rubia, quien miraba a ambos con mucho enojo al ver su alrededor "me lo tenía merecido" dijo Naruto en el suelo, un poco adolorido por el golpe

" ¡no se puede entrar en las casas ajenas de esa forma! ¡es ilegal" grito mientras pateaba en el suelo a natsu, tratando de hacer que ambos se vayan.

" Tranquila Luigi, miraje nos contó sobre tu nueva casa y quisimos visitar a nuestra nueva amiga ¿no es verdad Naruto?" pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa al rubio caído, quien solamente levanto un pulgar

" ¡no me llamo Luigi!" grito encolerizada la mujer mientras miraba muy enojada a los dos, pero entonces, el sonido de raspados le llamo la atención, para ver que se trataba de Happy rasguñando su habitación " ¡eso no se hace! ¡gato malo!" grito mientras veía al gato destrozar la pared de su habitación

"Vamos Luigi, eres muy seria, debes de sonreír más o si no te saldrán arrugas" dijo un Naruto recuperado antes de conseguir una buena patada en el rostro.

" ¡lárguense!" grito la rubia, sin importarle que solo llevaba una toalla que se calló al no estar sostenida bien, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo al par de Hombres "KYAAAAAAA" fue el grito que se escuchó fuera del lugar, antes de que muchos golpes también fueran escuchados.

* * *

"aun me acabo de mudar así que no tengo mucho por ofrecerles, así que después del té su puede ir a casa" dijo la rubia ahora un poco más calmada y vestida. Estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, Natsu y Naruto se encontraban muy golpeados, aun así, sonriendo ligeramente.

" que cruel eres, mira que además de golpearnos también nos piensas echarnos como si fuéramos intrusos" dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras tomaba de la tasa, disfrutando de la mala cara de su compañera.

"¿cruel?" dijo la chica mirando muy mal a ambos, cosa que los puso ligeramente nervioso al recordar que si eran intrusos. Antes que cualquiera pueda decir algo más, parece que una idea había saltado en la cabeza de natsu pues parecía muy emocionado

" ¿y qué tal su nos muestras a esos tipos de las llaves que tienes?" pregunto recordando aquella ves cuando Lucy invoco a sus espíritus en el puerto Hargeon.

" no son tipos de las llaves, son Espíritus Celestiales" dijo la chica ligeramente molesta por aquel pequeño insulto hacia sus amigos.

" y ¿con cuántos has hecho contratos?" preguntó el gato azul mirando intrigado a las llaves que Tenia la chica. Esta al mencionar las llaves, cambio de humor rápidamente a uno mucho más amigable.

" He hecho contrato con 6 espíritus" dijo muy feliz mostrando su manojo de llaves " Las plateadas se pueden comprar en tiendas pues son muy comunes, en cambio estas tres doradas son muy raras y sirven para abrir las doce puertas del zodiaco" dijo mientras mostraba las tres doradas a sus amigos, quienes veían con mucha atención la belleza con la que estaban hechas " la llave del toro Taurus, la llave del portados del agua, Aquario y la llave del cangrejo cáncer" dijo señalando a cada llave, diciendo una pequeña descripción.

" ¡cangrejo!" exclamaron muy emocionados tanto Happy como Natsu, imaginando un enorme cangrejo y al mismo tiempo comida, haciendo que babeen ante tal imagen mental.

" Vaya…ustedes nunca van a cambiar" Naruto rio ligeramente mientras veía el pequeño destello de infantilismo de sus dos amigos.

"ahora que lo pienso…"dijo la chica recordando aquella llave que compro en hargeon "aún no he hecho contrato con la nueva llave que compre" dijo mientras sacaba su nueva llave enseñándolos a todos " ¿y si les muestro como se hace un contrato con un espíritu celestial?" dijo la chica caminando hacia un lugar más amplio

"oigan… ¿creen que será un pacto de sangre?" susurro happy a los demás, quienes también estaban cuchicheando

" ¿crees que tenga que pincharse el trasero?" pregunto Natsu también intrigado sobre lo que ara la rubia

" yo también creo en lo del trasero" dijo Naruto concordando con natsu sobre su pregunta

" ¿Por qué con mi trasero? Además, los puedo escuchar desde aquí chicos" dijo una malhumorada Lucy escuchando su pequeña conversación, a lo que el trio respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruto solo vio como de repente, después de una especie de señal muy sobre actuada con la llave plateada, La maga celestial logro traer un pequeño muñeco de nueve que pareciese que en cualquier momento se podría desmoronar solo.

A primera vista lucia muy…muy débil, pero después de una explicación y que eran solo mascotas sin otro uso aparente, tenía mucho sentido para él. Después de molestarla un poco, finalmente hablaron del propósito por el cual ambos se encontraron aquí.

"¡está decidido! ¡serás de nuestro equipo!" dijo un emocionado natsu sonriendo a la rubia quien parecía muy confundida sobre todo esto. Un equipo es, para resumir, miembros de Fairy tail que se llevan casi a la perfección y que serían perfectos unidos, lo suficiente para hacer misiones exitosas.

La gran mayoría de los miembros del gremio tienen equipos que son reconocidos por las demás personas y suelen tener misiones exclusivas por su calidad en el trabajo o simplemente porque la misión se necesita las habilidades de aquel equipo.

"¿tu equipo? ¿Por qué yo?" pregunto la rubia confundida por ser escogida. Naruto podía entender algo del motivo de su sorpresa y era básicamente por ser nueva, la falta de autoestima que tenía al compararse con los demás del gremio era abismal. Aunque, la sincera verdad sobre Lucy es que era muy débil si la comparamos con natsu, estando en el equipo sería algo desbalanceado, pero si lo analizamos bien…

"porque pareces ser muy buena persona y alguien muy inteligente" dijo Naruto mientras se recostaba sobre su asiento " nuestro equipo se resume en fuerza bruta, puedo ingeniar algo muy inteligente a veces, pero entre natsu y yo…no somos los más brillantes" dijo mientras arrastraba la última palabra, pues le dolía admitir que no era el más inteligente, aun le aburría abrir libros sobre teoría y prefería la acción, no se podía quedar quiete en ningún momento "así que nos vendría bien a alguien con cerebro en misiones que requieren pensar" termino su explicación con una sonrisa, ignorando la mirada mala de natsu y Happy.

"cuando lo pones así…suena que realmente soy muy importante" la rubia dejo salir una enorme sonrisa y se notaba emocionada ante la solicitud "pero ¿Cómo sabes que soy inteligente? Podría ser una rubia hueca como dicen los rumores sobre nosotros" eso ultimo resquebrajo la sonrisa de Naruto y una vena se notaba en la frente de este.

Parece ser que en este mundo había un estereotipo sobre los rubios, que trataba que los rubios al parecer eran todas cabezas huecas…claro que… él era un cabeza hueca, ¡pero no porque era rubio!

"bueno…" decía Naruto mientras sacaba una enorme cantidad de hojas y les echaba una mirada "alguien que puede escribir un libro, es una persona muy inteligente para mi" iba a decir algo más, cuando recibió un poderoso golpe en el rostro que le hiso caer hacia atrás junto a la silla donde estaba sentado. La rubia frente a él tenía lágrimas de vergüenza mientras sostenía las hojas en su pecho, protegiéndolas con casi su vida si era posible.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto un curioso natsu mientras trataba de llegar a el libreto, pero también recibió un golpe en el rostro "no te tienes que poner así, ahora solo me has dado más curiosidad" dijo mientras se trataba de aliviar el dolor en el rostro.

"¡no es nada!" grito con los ojos cerrados mientras corría hacia su habitación a esconder todo lo referido sobre lo que tenía en sus manos, para volver velozmente hacia la sala, viendo a los chicos con una mirada aguda "¿y bien? ¿cuál sería nuestra primera misión?" pregunto muy emocionada mientras incluso podían ver que estaba casi a punto de saltar de alegría.

"mira" dijo natsu mientras le enseñaba un pequeño papel a la rubia, quien se lo quito de un zarpazo "es una misión muy increíble donde no podríamos hacerlo sin tu ayuda" menciono como dato adicional natsu mientras avivaba la emoción de la rubia quien leía con mucha más intensidad el papel.

"la misión consiste en destruir un libro ¡hay demasiadas joyas por solo hacer algo tan simple!" dijo emocionada al ver la gran cantidad de dinero que ganaría por algo tan sencillo, pero toda la emoción quedo congelada cuando vio un detalle importante "el dueño de la mansión donde está el libro es un pervertido que contrata a mujeres rubias para hacerlas sus maids" susurro la chica al ver cuál era la trampa de todo esto "ustedes… ¡ustedes!" gruño molesta mientras alzaba la mirada viendo a los dos Dragon slayers que tenían una sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros

"un mago celestial nunca rompe una promesa" recordó natsu para hacer que la rubia tuviera una expresión de horror en su rostro al recordar que, prometió ser de su equipo y ayudarles en cualquier misión no importa a que se enfrentaran.

"¡me engañaron!" grito aterrorizada al ver las sonrisas de maldad en la cara de ambos chicos, que incluso dejaba salir una risa malvada.

"entonces Lucy-san…hay que practicar ¿no lo crees? Empieza con decirle a Happy Amo" Naruto dijo riendo mientras veía la cara de horror de la chica, esta misión iba a ser muy divertida.

* * *

El lugar era muy sombrío, casi sin ninguna luz iluminando aquel cuarto unido a un pasillo, en aquel pequeño cuarto había una puerta de metal, en el cual estaba inscrito un logo o una marca de algún gremio algo desteñido. También, cerca de aquella puerta había guardias que estaban simplemente descansando o vigilando la entrada muy aburrido.

De repente una alarma empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, alertando a los guardias que simplemente miraron como aquella lacrima de seguridad, advertía a todos de un intruso.

 **Pokémon Generations - Battle! Magma Leader Maxie [HQ] (sugerencia: leer primero, escucharlo con música después)**

La vista de todos se posó sobre la puerta, el cual, para el shock de todos, fue literalmente cortada por dos ataques en cruz (x) y la puerta fuera consumido por una explosión. Los tres únicos guardias en la puerta alistaron su magia, la cual dispararon hacia la puerta en conjunto, ocasionando una explosión más.

Sin embargo, un sujeto encapuchado paso entra el humo con una velocidad desgarradora hacia el guardia que tenía en frente, dándole una patada en el mentón que lo elevo hacia el aire.

Sin siquiera dar tiempo de respirar o pausar, una especie de látigo azulado salió entre sus mangas, cortando la cabeza a uno y haciéndole una herida fatal en el pecho al otro, para luego saltar hacia el que tenía levitando en el aire y dar un giro completo (pirueta) atinando una poderosa patada que lo mando al suelo, incrustándolo en el.

Sin pausa, siguió girando en el aire, antes de caer de rodillas, con una espada de luz en el sujeto, rematándolo al atravesarle el corazón. Seguido de esto, saco la espada del muerto y salto de él, para disponerse a correr por el pasillo, desapareciendo de lo que parecía ser, la vista de una cámara de seguridad.

"¡señora! ¡hay un intruso que se dirige rápidamente a nuestro cuartel general!" advirtió un asustado mago oscuro, en una habitación muy amplia, a una mujer que se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía ser, un trono en la habitación, rodeada de lo que serían, una gran cantidad de subordinados.

"vaya vaya…parece ser que alguien quiere ser un héroe ¡entonces nosotros mostraremos de lo que somos capases!" grito la mujer con una enorme sonrisa mientras agitaba lo que parecía ser un bastón mágico "le enseñaremos a no meterse con el gremio oscuro más letal de todos!" el grito emociono a todos en la habitación, quienes lucían las mismas sonrisas que ella.

"¡pero no es un mago! ¡no es alguien del concejo y tampoco es de un gremio legal!" grito muy asustado el guardia, dejando paralizada a la mujer, quien simplemente lucía una mirada seria, mirando enojada a su subordinado "¡él no está derrotando a nuestros compañeros! ¡él los está matando a todos! ¡sin ningún rastro de piedad!" grito desesperado a su líder, quien abrió los ojos en shock al escuchar que aquel intruso los estaba diezmando a todos.

"¡¿QUE?! "exclamo muy furiosa y algo asustada al escuchar la nueva información que había recibido. Mientras esta conversación ocurría, en algunas habitaciones más atrás, se encontraba el encapuchado corriendo entre los magos, esquivando cada ataque como si se tratase de un juego y con un Slash de su espada compuesta de lo que parece ser luz, cortaba las cabezas o torsos, partiendo a la mitad a todos sus enemigos y manchar el lugar de un charco de sangre, asustando a los demás quienes trataban de huir al ver tal demostración de crueldad.

Pero entonces el encapuchado apareció entre ellos y con un slash giratorio, corto a absolutamente a todos por la mitad, dejando que, de los cuerpos, una gran cantidad de sangra saliera a chorros. Lo último que se vio de la escena, era el sujeto caminando lentamente con espada desenfundada, hacia los otros que habían logrado huir de él, dejando los cuerpos en el suelo con sus expresiones en shock y las miradas muertas.

"¡no lo sé! ¡no se quien pueda ser!" exclamo el astado subordinado que enseñaba en un holograma mágico, en la pared donde estaba la única puerta de la habitación, mostrando todas las cámaras de seguridad. En ellas se veía al encapuchado asesinando sin piedad a todo quien se moviera, incluso a quienes habían sobrevivido a un corte y se encontraban al borde de la muerte, los remataba cortándoles la cabeza o cortándolos por la mitad, dejando una horrible escena gore, que asusto a todos en la habitación

"tal vez… ¡tal vez se trate de aquellos rumores mi señora!" tartamudeo el sujeto haciendo que todo el mundo temblara de miedo al entender de qué rumores se refería "¡si ese es el caso, debemos de huir!" sugirió el mago oscuro, haciendo que todos sus compañeros asintieran.

La mujer solo veía, con una expresión de furia mesclada en nerviosismo, como cada lacrima de seguridad, era destruida conforme todos eran asesinados y el sujeto se tomaba poco tiempo en destruirlas, casi la mitad ya no existían e iban desapareciendo con mucha rapidez "¡rápido! ¡retirada!" finalmente decidió huir, pues también tenía miedo de morir en sus garras. Sin embargo, había sido muy tarde pues la última lacrima fue destruida.

Todos vieron con mucho nerviosismo la única puerta de la habitación, la cual fue cortada igual que la entrada principal, pero con la diferencia que los dos grandes pedazos, salieran disparados sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, golpeando a algunos magos en el proceso.

Los que quedaron en pie, empezaron a bombardear con todo el poder que tenían a una sola dirección, la cual era la puerta. Fue durante mucho tiempo de ataques sin descanso, hasta que todo el mundo quedo sin energía y se encontraban exhaustos mirando la puerta, la cual se encontraba oculta entre la nube de polvo provocada por los ataques continuos.

Todos abrieron los ojos cuando vieron una silueta caminar entre el humo, saliendo de este sin ningún rasguño, teniendo en una de sus manos el cuerpo de un sujeto cualquiera, el cual se encontraba muerto por haber recibido todos los ataques juntos. El encapuchado tiro el cuerpo como si simplemente no le importara, posando sus ojos esmeraldas, que era lo único que se podía observar de él, en la mujer en el centro de la habitación.

La mujer tenía una mirada nerviosa y asustada, retrocediendo un par de pasos al ver como tiro el cuerpo de su compañero como si nada, sin ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad, ignorando que hiso algo tan bajo como usarlo de escudo humano.

"así que… ¿tú eres el intruso que se cree que jugar con un gremio oscuro es una broma?" pregunto con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de sacar información al encapuchado, quien simplemente le miraba sin ninguna expresión más que la indiferencia, haciendo que la mujer se estremezca "veo que eres de pocas palabras…no importa si eres el tipo de los rumores ¡nuestro gremio es invencible! ¡no tendremos piedad por este insulto! ¡todos! ¡a él!" grito la mujer mientras señalaba al encapuchado que se mantenía sin hacer un solo movimiento.

Todos, incluido la mujer, atacaron con todo su poder al encapuchado, quien recibió todos los golpes y el lugar estallo en una enorme explosión que lo consumió todo. **(ost fin)**

* * *

"¡¿cómo que solo era una broma?!" grito Lucy muy enojada mirando a los dos burlones magos, quienes se reía al verla vestida de una doncella. Habían llegado hace muy poco a la ciudad donde tendrían que reunirse con la persona que había hecho la petición, sin embargo, se detuvieron un momento para comer, mientras que Lucy se había ido a supuestamente cambiarse de ropa.

"¡ahahaha! ¡no puedo creer que se lo haya creído!" se rio Naruto, tanto que incluso se cayó al suelo sosteniéndose el estómago al no poder aguantar tanta risa. Tanto Natsu y Happy también se rieran de ella, haciendo que su vergüenza y su rostro rojo aumentara conforme más se reían.

"¡basta ya ustedes dos!" grito muy avergonzada mientras se trataba de cubrir, siendo en vano pues traía todo el uniforme completo. Pronto se empezaron a calmar poco a poco, levantándose forzosamente de donde se encontraban.

"lo siento Lucy-chan, pero en cuando nos dimos cuenta que te la habías creído no había forma de decirte que era una mentira" riendo ligeramente, Naruto se disculpó con la rubia quien le miraba con mala cara "¡vamos! No te enojes tanto por una ligera broma, además ya estamos en la casa acordada" Lucy solo suspiro cansadamente mientras miraba la enorme mansión frente a ella.

Dejando el juego a parte, caminaron hasta la mansión y se adentraron, donde una mujer les abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar, parecía tratarse de la esposa del sujeto que puso el trabajo.

"bienvenidos sean a mi humilde hogar, soy el cliente Kaby Melon" dijo el hombre con una agradable sonrisa. Tanto Natsu y Happy reaccionaron al escuchar su apellido, pues se trataba de el nombre de una fruta muy deliciosa, no pudieron evitar babear un poco, para luego ser regañados por la rubia al ver tal falta de respeto "no se preocupen, me lo dicen mucho" el hombre desestimo la falta de respeto y solo respondió con una sonrisa, sin embargo, Lucy se sentía extrañada y algo confundida, pues recuerda haber escuchado un apellido o nombre igual, pero no recuerda en dónde.

"bueno a lo que vamos, voy a explicar un poco más de lo que debéis de hacer" dijo el hombre mientras explicaba un poco más de la misión, haciendo que el grupo asintiera con entusiasmo "el trabajo consiste en destruir un libro titulado con el nombre de Day Break, el cual está en posición del Duke Everlue, preferiblemente quemándolo" informando de la misión, todos asintieron pues sonaba relativamente fácil

"¿quemándolo eh? ¡es sencillo! Solo prendemos fuego a su casa y listo" dijo con una sonrisa natsu mientras en uno de sus dedos se encendía una pequeña llama, siendo también apoyado por su pequeño amigo gatuno.

"pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿acaso quieres acabar en la cárcel?" pregunto Lucy al ver lo estúpido de su plan, ya tuvo muchos problemas esa ves que destruyeron el puerto Hargeon, no quería destruir nada más mientras este en el gremio para no ocasionarles más problemas a largo plazo " y ¿Por qué quiere destruirlo?" pregunto lucy un poco curiosa, nadie pagaría una gran cantidad de dinero solo por la destrucción de un libro.

"¿y eso que más da? Son 200k Jewels" dijo Naruto mientras se recostaba en el sillón sin importarle razones, pues no requería más información cuando el trabajo era tan sencillo y había mucho dinero de por medio.

Realmente necesitaba el dinero pues ya le debía mucho dinero a Mira por todos los Ramens que se comía diariamente, sin contar también que el lugar donde vive actualmente es la casa de natsu, pues le habían echado de su casa al no poder pagar la renta.

"creo que se están equivocando, son 2 millones de Jewels" todo el grupo abrió los ojos en pares al escuchar la estúpida y enorme cantidad de dinero que eso significaba, Naruto incluso se había vuelto a sentar al ras de su asiento al escuchar esas palabras "¿es que habíais venido hasta aquí sin saber eso?" pregunto con una sonrisa mientras miraba la estupefacción de todos.

"¡¿dos millones?! ¡son dos millones!" grito natsu mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza al no poder soportar tanta locura que pasaba por su cabeza "¿¡dos millones entre 3!? ¡¿Cómo dividiremos la recompensa?!" se preguntó a si mismo al ver que ni siquiera podía hacer un cálculo sencillo.

"¡es fácil! ¡un millón para ti y otro para mí!" dijo el gato igualmente mareado por la información "el resto le dejamos a Naruto" termino el gato haciendo que el peli rosado asintiera su brillante calculo rápido ¡era una excelente idea!

"¡no hay nada para mí! ¡y por si no sabían! ¡somos cuatro! ¡idiotas! ¡¿siquiera saben algo de matemáticas?!" pregunto exasperada lucy mientras era apoyado por Naruto al saber que ambos le habían excluido del pago por el trabajo. "pero ¿Por qué pagaría tal suma de Jewals por un simple libro?" pregunto Lucy nuevamente con curiosidad, Naruto por otra parte solo abrió un ojo esperando la respuesta, pues para él también se la hacía un poco raro todo esto.

"quiero que ese libro sea destruido a toda costa, no puedo consentir que siga existiendo" dijo el hombre con una ráfaga de emociones negativas, algo que Naruto logro ver, no se necesitaba la habilidad especial de Kurama para saber que el hombre tenía un pasado oscuro o algún resentimiento muy grande por aquel libro. Natsu por otra parte no le importo y agarrando tanto a Lucy y Naruto, corrió fuera del lugar para cumplir rápido su misión y obtener todo ese dinero lo antes posible.

Residencia Del Duque Everlue

"¡me dijeron que necesitaban una mucama" grito lucy mientras intentaba hacer que alguien le prestara atención dentro de la mansión "¿hay alguien en casa?" pregunto nuevamente con todo menos gusto 'atraer la atención de un viejo pervertido, quemar un libro y obtener los 2 millones de jewels' pensó con una sonrisa medio rota por el trabajo sucio que estaba por hacer 'muy fácil' se dijo a si misma mientras intentaba aparentar una personalidad más agradable.

"¡rómpete una pierna!" susurro natsu mientras le alentaba escondido detrás de un árbol al igual que Naruto y Happy, quienes estaban ayudando dando apoyo moral en la oscuridad.

De repente la atención de Lucy fui robada hacia detrás de ella cuando un pequeño temblor la desequilibro monetariamente, seguido de esto un agujero surgió desde la tierra dejando salir de ella una enorme y deforme figura. En cuanto cayó al suelo, ella puedo reconocer a una enorme mujer (muy, muy fea) vestida de mucama.

"¿tú eres la postulante?" pregunto con una voz gruesa y demasiado varonil, a lo que la rubia asentía furiosamente a pesar del miedo aparente "parece que has venido por el anuncio que hiso nuestro maestro" dijo la mujer mientras sus ojos brillaban tras la perspectiva de Lucy.

"¿alguien me llamo?" pregunto una nueva voz mientras desde en el suelo se producía otro agujero y de este salía una pequeña, además de obesa figura que al caer al suelo se dio a conocer como el dueño del lugar, asustando a Lucy.

La rubia simplemente hiso su mejor pose y actitud posible mientras saludaba a el duque, quien le miraba detenidamente haciendo que la rubia en sus pensamientos se estremeciera de asco '¡creo que voy a vomitar por la repulsión! ¡tengo que resistir! 'pensó la mujer mientras trataba de mantener su actuación no importa cuánto le costara ¡había mucho dinero en juego!

* * *

"no puedo creer que no haya funcionado" se lamentó Naruto mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cabeza. detrás de él se podía ver a una totalmente destrozada Lucy siendo también observados por sus otros compañeros de equipo. Lo que había sucedido era relativamente sencillo…el tipo estaba demente.

Parecía tener la realidad distorsionada o algo así para tener a las más horrendas mujeres que jamás haya visto como mucamas, sobre todo esa pequeña escena donde estaba rodeado de ellas, le asqueo un poco.

"vaya que inútil eres Lucy" "¡cállate!" le grito la rubia llorosa mientras se india más en su depresión, no puede creer que sus encantos no hayan funcionado otra vez, primero con el vendedor de objetos mágicos y ahora esto, empezaba a dudar de ella misma si realmente su belleza existía o no "¡esto es tan frustrante!" grito la chica mientras dejaba salir cataratas de lágrimas.

"vaya por dios" suspirando Naruto volvió a ver la enorme mansión "bien…lo aremos a la antigua" dijo sonriendo mientras sus compañeros le seguían la mirada. Natsu sonrió ferozmente mientras happy salto de felicidad, Lucy era la única que se encontraba realmente confundida.

"¿Qué rayos significa eso?" pregunto confundida ante el despliegue de felicidad de sus compañeros, algo que les haga sonreír no significaba nada bueno. Vio cómo su compañero rubio hiso un sello de mano y en una pequeña explosión de humo, se encontraba vestido en un atuendo negro de ninja ambu. Natsu por otra parte se cubrió parte del rostro con su

 **"¡ninja!"**

* * *

El grupo se embarcó entonces a infiltrarse en la mansión, sin embargo, no importa cuánto buscaron entre las habitaciones, nunca encontraron la correcta. Entre ellas estaba un gran salón de baile, un gran salón de estar, varios dormitorios, un salón lleno de instrumentos musicales, junto a una ocarina de madera en el centro de la habitación, estaba en un pedestal encerrado en vidrio, un… ¿baño de oro con su rostro esculpido en él?

La búsqueda parecía ser interminable pues cada vez más encontraban habitaciones que simplemente incluso llegaban hacia ningún lado, como una puerta que al abrirle le mostrara la pared nuevamente.

El grupo ahora se encontraba caminando sigilosamente por un pasillo en el segundo piso, cerca de ellos estaba la habitación que conectaba con todo el lugar, un gran salón donde en su centro había una escultura de oro de Everlue, realmente a ese tipo le encadaba su propia imagen.

" ¿planeas buscar por todo el lugar? ¡hemos buscado por horas!" se quejó Natsu mientras veía a la pareja de rubios ir adelante con total calma "¿no simplemente podremos golpear a alguien para que nos diga dónde está?" pregunto Natsu haciendo que los otros dos negaran, terminando en un suspiro de desaliento.

"no podemos ocasionar muchos daños, recuerda que ya le debemos mucho al gremio por los destrozos...y aun no terminamos de pagar el puerto" recordó Naruto a Natsu quien simplemente se desinflo aún más, realmente debían mucho y mucho dinero, sobre todo cuando la mitad de las deudas de su gremio es por su culpa "además…somos ninjas ¿no? Se supone que ninjas son sigilosos, así que no debemos de llamar mucho la atención" le recordó nuevamente a Natsu quien sonrió nuevamente al recordar ese pequeño detalle

Sin embargo, parece que su plan estaba destinado al fracaso como cuando del suelo salieron las mucamas todas armadas con cosas de limpieza, se disponían a defender el lugar con todo lo que podían.

Naruto fe el más rápido en reaccionar pues en cuanto cayeron al suelo, usando su habilidad como Dragon salyer, hiso una barrida de aire haciendo que las mujeres quedaran desequilibradas. "Tenryū no Namioroshi (Onda de Viento del Dragón del Cielo)" uso este ataque el cual creo un enorme remolino de ire que apreso a las mucamas para que luego cayeran en un lugar aleatorio.

Este era un ataque el cual solo inmovilizaba y noqueaba en oponentes débiles, a pesar de su fealdad y ser enemigos, seguían siendo mujeres.

Sin embargo, fue sorprendido cuando la enorme mujer callo de bruces contra él, pareciendo que lo había aplastado. Para sorpresa de Lucy, este la levanta con ligera facilidad antes de con un puño envuelto en iré, golpearla elevando a el cielo " ¡Natsu, tu turno!" llamo el rubio que fue respondido cuando el dragon Slayer del fuego salto y con su pie en llamas, logro golpear a la enorme mujer derrotándola

"¡un ninja jamás debe de ser descubierto!" dijo Natsu mientras hacia un sello de mano junto a happy. Tanto Naruto como Lucy dejaron salir una gota de sudor en sus frentes, pues después de todo ese escándalo no había duda de que habían sido detectados.

Después de un tiempo, lograron encontrar una habitación bloqueada, que al forzarla usando un poco de fuerza, vieron que se trataba de una enorme biblioteca. El grupo se adentró admirando la inmensa colección e libros, todo ordenados al parecer por orden alfabético.

"miren la cantidad de libros que hay aquí" admiro Lucy mientras miraba entre los tomos "incluso hay libros especiales" noto este detalle al ver libros sobre magia antigua que se vendía por una incalculable cantidad de dinero, parece ser que a este le fascinaba la magia.

El grupo siguió examinando de cerca los libros. Naruto empezó viendo cada uno con ojos agudos, por si encontraban el que estaban buscando, sin embargo, encontró uno que le llamo totalmente la atención, sacándolo de donde estaba.

Se trataba de un tomo completamente blanco con letras negras **"las 9 reliquias antiguas, almas de animales sagrados"** leyó cuidadosamente mientras abría el libro y veía una gran cantidad de pequeñas palabras, sudando ligeramente lo sello en uno de sus sellos en los antebrazos, tal vez lo leería en otra ocasión.

Lucy por otra parte andaba viendo los libros con una enorme curiosidad y admiración, veía nombres y nombres de escritores famosos y libros valorizados en cientos de miles de Jewels, incluso millones. Una parte de ella decía que lo tomara y se lo guardara para venderlo, su lado malo le decía que lo tomara y se lo quedara para ella misma.

De pronto, se detuvo en un libro peculiar, uno donde parecía tener un forro hecho de cuero y adornado en detalles de oro.

Naruto se encontraba abriendo libros al igual que Natsu y ambos encontraron, detrás de los libros, otros más pequeños, pero con cubiertas falsas "oye encontré porno" dijo Naruto y el peli rosado quien también asintió, procedió a guardarlo.

Había una gran sección de estos libros ocultos detrás de su colección, este tipo realmente le gustaba el porno…y no uno normal. La búsqueda fue detenida por un enorme grito agudo que asusto tanto a los chicos y al gato.

Girando sus vistas y yendo rápidamente para ver porque su compañera había gritado, se sorprendieron cuando la vieron saltando de felicidad mientras llevaba un libro algo normal entre sus brazos, dejando salir pequeños gritos similar a una fan loca o una realmente fanática y u obsesionada. " ¡encontré un diamante! ¡esto es lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida!" grito muy emocionada mientras seguía abrazando el libro como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿Qué sucede Lucy? Que es ese libro" pregunto Natsu mientras trataba de tomar el libro, pero fue golpeado por la rubia quien parecía un gato defendiendo su pescado, incluso usaba sus uñas para defenderlo "ahora solo me has dado aún más curiosidad" dijo el peli rosado viendo el libro entre sus manos.

Naruto por otra parte también se encontraba confundido, él no era el mejor lector y estaba totalmente fuera del mundo de la lectura, así que no sabía que tenía de especial un simple libro de piel.

"¡atrás ustedes! ¡ignorantes!" grito la rubia mientras alejaba lo más que podía de las garras de ambos Dragon slayers que se acercaban peligrosamente queriendo tomar el libro "¡no dejare que esto caiga en sus sucias garras!" declaro mientras lo escondía detrás de ella. Ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando con curiosidad a la chica "este libro es sino la mejor joya literal que ha existido en mucho tiempo ¡una obra de arte!" dijo muy emocionada mientras enseñaba la cubierta del libro, estaba escrito en letras doradas el título y el autor.

"¿Qué es la vida? " leyó Naruto muy confundido ante el titulo tan absurdo, incluso natsu parecía desprestigiar el libro una vez sabia el nombre, sonaba muy aburrido.

"¡sabía que ustedes no pueden entender esta joya con sus débiles mentes inferiores!" declaro Lucy muy orgullosa de tener algo de tanto valor en sus manos "¡este libro es la mejor historia de amor que ha existido en mucho tiempo!" dijo muy animada mientras abrazaba el libro nuevamente y corazones salían de ella, dejando fríos a los hombres pues era demasiado absurdo para ellos

"el autor se llamaba Rouki (Wolf demon, o rugido lit.), nadie sabe quién s en realidad, pero es el mejor autor de todo fiore…no ¡de todo Earthland!" se corrijo rápidamente la rubia mientras dejaba salir otro chillido muy fangirl.

"y… ¿que lo hace tan especial?" pregunto Natsu totalmente aburrido mientras se limpiaba el oído, realmente no le importaba un simple libro que no captaba la atención, su opinión era igual al de Naruto y happy.

"el autor no era muy conocido inicialmente, sin embargo, sus obras de repente fueron un estallido y un BUM literal, alcanzando cimas que nunca nadie haya visto nunca" informo Lucy mientras miraba el libro y lo habría en su primera página, donde solo había un enorme espacio en blanco y en el centro unas cuantas palabras 'gracias' estaban escritas en ella en cursiva

"este fue el primer libro que publico, el cual paso totalmente desapercibido, con solo 12 copias. Cuando se volvió muy popular, los genios literarios dejaron conocer esta obra de arte, considerándola como el zenit de toda la escritura" Lucy se encontraba divagando mientras ni siquiera pasaba la página, solo se quedaba leyendo la misma palabra una y otra vez

" entonces todos buscaron las copias desesperadamente para poder leer algo de tanta calidad…no puedo creer que evalúe tuviera algo de increíble valor" admitió la rubia mientras seguía sin pasar página, pues había algo que no encajaba con esas primeras palabras, parecía como su fue escrito a mano.

"¿increíble…valor?" esta vez fue Naruto ligeramente sorprendido, un libro que todo mundo busca y sigue buscando interminablemente aparecía frente a sus ojos, eso no es algo con lo que debían de bromear, sabía perfectamente los límites de la opción y sabía que hay dementes que incluso matarían por obtenerlo

"…esto vale 9 a 10 millones de jewels" la enorme cantidad hiso que tanto Naruto y Natsu cayeran al suelo de porrazo mientras su cabeza trataban de procesar toda esa cantidad de dinero por un estúpido libro "mi papa quería también tener uno en su colección, pero ninguno quería vender su copia y los pocos que si pedían sumas increíbles por ella, la más barata entre todas que pudo encontrar fue esa" admitió la rubia mientras seguía mirando el libro, con cuidado paso de página y abrió muchos los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando

"…esto no es una copia" dijo sin vida Lucy mientras pasaba sus dedos a través de la palabra 'gracias' dejando ver que las letras empezaban a brillar y una pequeña oración era escrito **_"…gracias…realmente te estimo anciano y sea lo que te suceda en el otro mundo, seguiré escribiendo en tu honor…Requiescat in Pace"_** leyó lucy mientras miraba el libro con nuevos ojos

Tanto Natsu como Naruto se pararon detrás de ella quien solo pasaba hojas rápido para comprobar si era cierto, todas las hojas estaban escritas a mano, siendo este el libro original.

"no puedo creerlo…no tiene sentido" dijo Lucy mientras cerraba el libro y veía el libro "¿Por qué Everlue tiene el libro original?" se preguntó ella algo incrédula mientras miraba a sus compañeros, quienes simplemente alzaron los hombros y negando con su cabeza "sea lo que sea, esto cambia completamente todo. Este libro es literalmente una fortuna" dijo la rubia mientras sudaba a millares al ver algo de tan increíble valor en sus manos.

"¡vamos a venderla!" grito Natsu mirando el libro, el cual la rubia lo escondió detrás de ella mirando de reojo a Natsu "¡¿te imaginas todo el dinero que podríamos ganar por ese estúpido libro?! ¡compraríamos mucha comida! ¡compraríamos muchos pescados para Happy y pagaremos nuestras deudas!" anuncio feliz mientras su compañero gatuno le apoyaba con un 'aye' también motivado.

La rubia simplemente oculta el libro sin querer moverse de ese lugar y empezó un forcejeo con Natsu, el cual gano este último ignorando el grito de la chica para que este se lo devuelva "¡aha! ¡tengo el- "fue cortado cuando Naruto apareció detrás y le arrebato el libro fácilmente "¡oye!" se quejó mientras veía como este le devolvía el libro a

"mira Natsu ese libro es ahora de Lucy, el dinero no es importante si lo piensas de otro modo, tiene un valor sentimental para ella" sermoneo Naruto mientras una Lucy llorosa asentía detrás de él, Natsu por otra parte solo suspiro y se rindió "por ahora lo guardaremos aquí bien? ¿volveremos más tarde a por ello" Lucy asintió mientras que el libro era vuelto a guardar en los estantes donde lo encontraron.

"vale. Entonces mejor encontremos ese libro de la misión para- ¡oh mira! ¡lo encontré!" dijo ahora Natsu mientras sacaba un libro dorado el cual estaba titulado DayBreak. Sus compañeros sonrieron de alegría mientras miraban el libro de la misión "¡hora de destruirlo!" grito mientras encendía llamas en su mano, pero el libro fue arrebatado por la rubia "¿ahora qué?" pregunto cansado de no destruir nada.

"espera un momento Natsu" dijo Naruto mientras veía la cara de concentración de la rubia "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto tratando de entender sus acciones. Vio como esta sacó unos lentes raros, leyendo a una velocidad muy increíble el libro con una enorme concentración

"ahí algo raro en el" dijo la rubia mientras seguía leyendo el libro "por alguna razón esto tiene información impórtate sobre Everlue, pero también…" fue interrumpida cuando Everlue salió a través del suelo

"ya veo, ya veo ¿así que lo que buscan es el libro DayBreak?" fue lo que dijo inmediatamente cayó al suelo seguido de su risa poco común. El grupo levanto su guardia al haber sido descubiertos una vez más.

"espera… ¿Por qué le has hecho eso a tu mansión?" pregunto Naruto mientras veía el gran agujero a un lado del duque, quien simplemente había ignorado la pregunta.

"no importa, ahora que han descubierto el libro no puedo dejar que salgan de este lugar" con esto dicho una gran cantidad de mercenarios empezó a salir desde puertas secretas alrededor de la biblioteca "eso no es todo ¡vanish brothers!" llamo a los dos últimos mercenarios quienes se presentaron saliendo de otra habitación.

"parece ser que el tipo contrato a casi todo el gremio de mercenarios" dijo Naruto mientras veía a más de 30 magos llenando el lugar "Natsu...yo me encargo de los mercenarios, tu encárgate de esos dos que parecen ser los más fuertes" el peli rosado asintió mientras estiraba sus músculos " ¡Lucy! Trata de descifrar el misterio del libro, nosotros los distraeremos" la rubia asintió mientras abría la puerta más cercana y huía del lugar.

" Tsk no puedo permitir que la fea huya con mi libro ¡acaben con esos niños!" con esto dicho Everlue salió del lugar por tierra, pero iba a ser detenido por Naruto sino fuera porque fue bloqueado por los demás magos.

" ¡maldita sea! ¡happy! ¡ve a ayudar a Lucy!" el gato azul asintió mientras seguía el camino que había tomado la rubia. Mientras tanto los dos magos se encontraban enfrentando a sus propios enemigos.

Natsu había atacado primero con su puño de fuego, el cual fue bloqueado por una sarten gigante, su compañero aprovecho el momento para atacar con una patada en caída el cual fue evitado, pero no pudo defenderse del ataque del tipo con sarten, quien lo mando a volar fuera de la habitación.

Naruto por otra parte se encontraba derrotando a todos los enemigos con ataques devastadores "Tenryū no Saiga(Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo)" una enorme estela de aire al oscilar su puño, el cual imito a una ola extensa de aire que abarco gran parte de la habitación.

La diferencia entre un dragón Slayer del cielo normal es que, tras rechazar la parte de encantamientos o hechizos de apoyo, sus habilidades con su propio elemento aumentaron drásticamente, siendo capaz de aumentar o disminuir la cantidad de aire que puede generar, pero no la fuerza con la que es disparada o la energía que requiere en cada uno de ellas.

Los magos en general fueron derrotados con ese ataque, parece ser que no eran mucho problema, solo eran una gran cantidad. Saliendo de la biblioteca medio destruida fue a ver cómo le estaba yendo a Natsu, sin embargo, solo se encontró con este riendo mientras los tipos ya estaban derrotados y chamuscados "¿no crees que has exagerado un poco?" le pregunto al ver el estado de los mercenarios.

Antes que este respondiera, vieron como los ojos de aquella enorme mujer empezaron a brillar y ambos se abalanzaron pensando en que iba a atacar, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta que de repente estaban en lo que parecía ser una cloaca. Naruto se recuperó rápidamente y salto a un lado tratando de ver donde se encontraba, reconoció a Lucy y a happy a un lado, por otro a evalúe.

'se sintió exactamente igual a la invocación inversa' pensó al comparar ambos viajes. Durante un momento pudo ver un extraño mundo casi igual que un cielo estrellado, para luego estar aquí ¿tal vez se trate del mundo de los espíritus celestiales que tanto habla Lucy? De ser así la invocación de estos y la invocación de las naciones elementales funcionaban exactamente iguales.

"¡Virgo! ¡Acaba con ellos!" ordeno el duque mientras la enorme mujer se abalanzaba sobre lucy. Sin embargo, Natsu empezó a exhalar una gran cantidad de fuego, algo que indicaba que estaba por hacer una técnica muy destructiva.

"Lucy…creo que deberíamos de salir de aquí" fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras tomaba tanto a la rubia "pero antes…" fue lo que dijo mientras el igualmente parecía imitar a su compañero, pues también había recogido una gran cantidad de aire.

" Karyu no…/Tenryū no…" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras una gran cantidad de poder fue expulsada de ambos "¡HŌKŌ!" gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras un enorme huracán y una gran bola de fuego que se dirigieron a la misma dirección, chocando contra un Everlue que gritaba de pánico al ver ambos ataques contra él y si sirviente.

El resultado fue algo esperado, pues el daño ocasionado por los varios agujeros y túneles que había hecho evalúe a su mansión, ahora con la gran explosión causada por ambos ataques, habían hecho colisionar la mansión y hacer que esta se empezara a hundir y destruir conforme más desaparecía en la tierra.

El grupo logro escapar a tiempo, para ver la destrucción del antiguo lugar del duque desaparecer en el suelo. Lucy miraba con vergüenza como antes se había jurado evitar que esta misión resultara en desastre, pero al parecer no había resultado.

"bueno…al menos tengo el-"Lucy quedo congelada mientras recordaba donde habían guardado su precioso libro " …" Cayo de rodillas mientras miraba como la mansión había finalmente caído a pedazos. Su grupo alzo la ceja mientras veía como la rubia parecía haber muerto en ese instante y chocaba su cabeza en el pavimento. Iban a preguntar qué sucede, pero de pronto se levanto

 **"¡MI LIBROOOOOOOO!"**

 **…ups…**

* * *

 **Naruto Shippuden OST - Sasuke's Ninja Way**

* * *

Nuevamente se podía ver la habitación, solo que ahora tenía unos grandes cambios en el, paredes, el techo y el piso se encontraban manchados de sangre mientras que en el propio suelo estaban los cadáveres casi descuartizados o con una gran herida casi dividiéndoles a la mitad.

La mujer, antes líder de aquel gremio oscuro, caía al suelo producto de un fuerte estallido, del que solo ella pudo salir viva, pues los demás caían muertos.

La mujer con la vista completamente nublada y algo distorsionada, miraba como el encapuchado iba caminando hacia ella con total tranquilidad. Girando ligeramente su visión, vio a todos sus antiguos compañeros ahora muertos por donde quiera que mirase.

"m-monstruo" tartamudeo con mucho temor mientras miraba los ojos sin vida del encapuchado, quien no parecía inmutarse ante sus palabras "¡eres un monstro!" grito con los ojos en lágrimas mientras intentaba pararse, pero de pronto, se encontraba que no podía respirar pues sentía una fuerza extraña que la ahorcaba.

"Ayame Katsuguri" fueron las primeras palabras que había escuchado decir al encapuchado. Tenía una vos profunda, pero al mismo tiempo suave, como una brisa, que a ella solo le provocaba más miedo pues era igual que la misma muerte "serás juzgada por todos los crímenes que has cometido tú y tu gremio oscuro, el castigo…la muerte" con ello, el hombre levanto su sable de luz y la mujer cerro los ojos esperando su final.

Sin embargo el hombre se detuvo y bajo los brazos mientras se llevaba una mano a la oreja, parecía que estaba escuchando algo "entendido" respondió para luego volver su mirada a ella "tu sentencia ha sido reconciderada, iras a juicio para evaluar cuál sería el mejor castigo para alguien como tú, buena suerte" con ello el hombre cerro su puño con fuerza y ahora la mujer podía sentir una enorme presión en su garganta, quien trataba de liberarse de esa presión pero se encontraba estremeciéndose con mucha fuerza, revolcándose en su propia miseria antes de desmayarse.

El hombre miro hacia todos lados mirando todo el caos que había hecho, chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que el lugar iniciara un pequeño incendio, carbonizando los cadáveres. Alzando su sable, ondeo con fuerza, lanzando un haz de luz que prácticamente dividió toda la habitación y siguió su camino hasta alcanzar todo el lugar del gremio.

Recogiendo a la mujer en brazos, vio como todo el lugar que se incendiaba, empezó a caer en pedazos desapareciendo en un haz de luz cuando todo había caído destruyendo el lugar.

Fuera del lugar del gremio, el encapuchado veía como el enorme fuerte ahora era solo más que escombros. "Misshon kanryō (misión cumplida)" con esto el personaje desapareció nuevamente en un haz de luz, dejando el lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Anda, ahora todo está más limpio y ordenado. Algunas partes están entrecortadas, pero ahora con los mejores usos que le doy se ve mejor y menos .RAR como antes lo hacía. Generalmente son esos detalles que sigo y sigo cambiando tras varios meses de escritura.**

 **Lo único que no corrijo hasta el momento, es mi ortografía y lo troll que es el auto corrector. Por otra parte, necesito su ayuda en el siguiente capítulo, échenle una ojeada, serias de gran ayuda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí un tercer capítulo. Gracias a el capítulo de ayuda, recibí ciertos mensajes de ayuda, personas que sabían mucho sobre Fairy Tail y me dijeron que cosas les gustaría ver. Tengo algunas ideas al respecto, así que aquí estará todo eso.**

 **Por otro lado, les sugiero que sigan mandando ideas, sobre todo lo de la pareja para ir construyendo su relación de apoco. En caso que quieran que sean harem (aunque ha habido dos comentarios diciendo que no), tendrán que mencionar a las chicas.**

 **Con esto dicho, disfruten el capitulo :D**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Omega**

* * *

 **Capìtulo 3** : _Despertar_

* * *

" **¡ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTO!"**

Fue el grito que se escuchó a las afueras de un pequeño lugar en el bosque, seguido de un golpe y el estruendo de objetos rotos. Adentrándose a ese lugar, se podía ver a un malhumorado rubio que se arañaba los ojos intentando concentrarse, sin éxito.

A unos pasos cerca de él, había pedazos de un florero roto junto a un libro completamente blanco medio abierto. No había que ser un genio para saber que el libro fue lanzado por el chico y rompió por error algunas de sus cosas en su hogar.

"¡es suficiente!" dijo rendido mientras descansaba en su cama, totalmente resignado. Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo mientras suspiraba cansadamente ante otro intento fallido.

Estaba revisando por enésima vez aquel libro que habían "recuperado" de la mansión de Everlue. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello y grandes cosas sucedieron, comenzando con el enfrentamiento con un gremio oscuro.

Sus memorias empezaron a retroceder hasta hace un par de días atrás cuando se enfrentaron al gremio oscuro conocido como **Eisenwald,** los cuales estaban tras la búsqueda de un objeto maldito y creación del mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos, Zeref.

Lullaby, así se llamaba esa nana maldita que tanto querían sus enemigos. Se decía que su música podía matar a cualquiera que escuchara su melodía. Un poder perfecto para asesinar en rango masivo si se le diera en gana.

Su trabajo era ese, recuperar la flauta de las manos del gremio oscuro, evitar que la usaran y final feliz. El problema vino cuando uno de sus enemigos a los cuales le tuvieron piedad, huyo con la flauta para asi matar a los maestros reunidos.

Finalmente, todo se salió de control cuando Lullaby revelo su verdadera forma demoniaca, causando pavor entre todos pues realmente se trataba de una criatura de la muerte.

* * *

 **"¡sus patéticas almas! ¡mi deseo es devorarlas!"**

 _Fue el grito demente que se esparció por todos lados sin un fin, mientras la monstruosidad se erguía mirando a todas sus posibles presas. No había duda de que tenía una increíble cantidad de poder._

 _"¡Natsu, Gray!" llamo Erza mirándolos con seriedad "evacuen a las personas, ¡llevadlos a un lugar seguro!" ordeno mientras apuntaba a los maestros más débiles junto a la milicia militar ahora reunida a algunos metros de su posición._

 _Ambos se veían muy reacios a hacer eso, por lo que Naruto intervino "¡no te preocupes!" dicho esto, hiso un sello de mano invocando una gran cantidad de clones "¡yo me encargo!" fue el grito colectivo antes de desaparecer todos a la vez._

 _"¡necesitamos un plan!" grito erza mirando a la criatura que parece estar decidiendo a quienes atacar primero "Gray, Natsu y yo lo atacaremos con todo lo que podamos." Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa de emoción en sus rostros "¡Naruto! ¡tú encargate del ataque final, te cubriéramos!" terminó de decir mientras saltaba y cambiaba de armadura preparándose para la pelea._

 _"¡yosh!" dijo mientras se sentaba a recolectar toda la energía natural que podía. No había mucha dificultad en eso, era casi igual que la recolectar ethernano de manera pasiva, lo difícil estaba en mantener el estado. Su cuerpo aun no le permitía mantener el Sennin Modo más halla de cinco minutos y casi nada si lo utiliza para el ataque que estaba a punto de lanzar._

 ** _"¡sus almas son mías!"_** _grito el demonio mientras abría sus fauces, cargando un gran cañón en ellos. Sin embargo, fue desviado y cancelado sorpresivamente por un golpe propinado por el peli rosado **"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"** grito muy molesto sintiendo el dolor de las llamas en su rostro._

 ** _"¡The Knight!"_** _grito erza mientras vestía una hermosa armadura con alas y lograba hacer un gran corte en el cuerpo de Lullaby **"Tenrin no Yoroi"** grito el nombre de la armadura que portaba, propinando otro tajo que logro hacer que grite de dolor._

 _Mientras tanto, Gray estaba rodeado de hielo juntando todo el poder que tenía para su próximo ataque **"Ice Make. ¡Lance!"** grito mientras estrello incontables cantidades de lanzas de hielo, colisionando en el monstruo haciéndolo retroceder._

 _"¡mi turno!" grito Natsu en pleno salto con sus manos en llamas, dirigiéndose al enemigo "¡Karyuu no Tenken!" dicho esto, golpeo en el rostro nuevamente a Lubally, ocasionando una pequeña explosión de fuego en su rostro, el cual se llenó de una pared de humo._

 _"impresionante" admitió Lucy mientras miraba las explosiones de ataque tras ataque que lanzaban sus compañeros de gremio. Era increíble también sus combinaciones para defenderse el uno al otro o para hacer sus golpes más potentes._

 _Pero entonces, un chirrido se escuchó cerca de su posición, seguido de una gran cantidad de viento que la empujaba hacia atrás "¡estoy listo!" escuchó haciendo que girara su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba._

 _Para su completo asombro, se trataba de Naruto quien estaba acompañado por dos clones más. Lo más sorprendente de todo esto, era el Shuriken gigante de viento que sostenía sobre su cabeza._

 _Sus compañeros vieron al rubio y sonrieron mientras saltaban a distancia y esperar que la batalla terminase. Los clones a su lado explotaron mientras este saltaba lo más cerca que podía de lullaby._

 _"¡toma esto!" grito mientras elevaba el enorme shuriken, haciendo que chirriara más fuerte "¡Ōdama Rasenshuriken!" grito seguido de tirar el shurikens en su mano. Aquel ataque surcó los cielos, estrellándose directamente contra el torso del demonio._

 _El sonido de un gran cierra fue escuchado, pues este empezó a partir literalmente en dos. Sin embargo, termino tan rápido como inicio, pues el shuriken estallo convirtiéndose en una gran esfera blanca que consumía todo a su alrededor._

 _La onda de choque era tan intensa que incluso los maestros tuvieron que sujetarse a algo para no resultar ser llenados por enorme estallido de viento._

 _Lullaby cayó de espaldas producto de aquella fuerza tan devastadora, estrellándose y destruyendo completamente el lugar de reuniones de los maestros. Nadie le tomo mucha importancia pues el monstruo de zeref seguía estando completo._

 ** _"malditos humanos"_** _maldijo la criatura, levantándose poco a poco muy adolorida por todo **"¡su fin ha llegado!"** grito mientras un gran circulo negro se alzaba sobre todos, iniciando lo que podría ser la melodía._

 _Lucy estaba muy asustada al igual que la gran mayoría, pero vio como sus compañeros no parecían temer en lo absoluto. La luz llego, cuando el sonido de un silbido fue escuchado desde lullaby, quien vio sorprendido como su música no pudo concretarse._

 _"Rasenshuriken no pudo destruirlo tanto como yo hubiera querido" dijo Naruto estando a su lado, llamándole la atención "pero las micro espinas acaban de dejarlo sin su arma más letal" termino con una sonrisa mirando a su enemigo estupefacto. Las marcas debajo de sus ojos desaparecían, haciendo que empezará a respirar algo cansado._

 _Para sorpresa de todos, este empezó a reírse a carcajadas, tanto fue así, que volvió a caer de espaldas. la risa de su enemigo trajo alguna que otra gota de sudor, pues no entendían cuál era el chiste._

 ** _"de verdad piensas que, alejándome de mi música, ¿podrán detenerme?"_** _pregunto la criatura, con mucha burla en su tono **"¡me están subestimando!"** grito en demencia, levantándose nuevamente y expulsando aún más poder que antes._

 _Para sorpresa de todos, la naturaleza a su alrededor empezó a morir rápidamente, haciendo que el aura alrededor de lullaby aumentara. Seguidamente, el aura empezó a desaparecer mientras los inmensos daños que había sufrido durante la batalla, fueron restaurados a como era antes._

 ** _"¡soy un demonio de zeref! ¡el mago más grande que ha tenido este mundo!"_** _grito enojado, pues creían que un par de magos podrían derrotarlo **"¡estuvieron cerca, estúpidos humanos! ¡pero su surte ha llegado a su fin!"** dicho esto, nuevamente invoco el círculo mágico sobre su cabeza,_

 _"!¡Naruto!" grito erza, mirándolo a los ojos "¡¿puedes volver a hacerlo?!" pregunto, mirando como tenían muy poco tiempo esta vez._

 _"un par de veces más" dijo mirando un poco cansado "pero necesitare un poco más de tiempo" admitió mientras miraba a sus compañeros, que también parecían muy cansados luego de tirar todo su arsenal "tal vez necesitemos de la ayuda de los maestros" decía mirando como el demonio de zeref era más poderoso de lo que ellos habían pensado._

 _Erza a sitio al igual que los otros dos "¡te cubriremos!" grito erza, mientras sus dos compañeros más asentían dispuestos a pelear una vez más._

 _La risa diabólica de su enemigo fue interrumpida de golpe, cuando un gran golpe eléctrico lo atravesó por el pecho, terminando golpeando en el suelo mismo. Los ojos en shock de lullaby mostraba que no se lo esperaban en lo absoluto, cayendo nuevamente a tierra._

 _Todos estaban sorprendidos de aquel ataque sorpresivo y vieron como lullaby estaba teniendo aún más dificultados de levantarse._

 ** _"¡¿Quién fue!? ¡¿Quién se atreve a herirme?!"_** _su paciencia pareciera peor de sus virtudes, pero su odio fue justificado, pues tenía temor al sentir como su cuerpo dejo de reaccionarle por las grandes cargas eléctricas._

 _Una rápido haz de luz cayó del cielo, formando una persona cubierta por un manto o capa normal, la cual estaba a pasos de la cabeza del demonio._

 ** _"¡tu!"_** _dijo reconociéndolo **"¡tú fuiste quien me hirió! ¡pagaras esto con tu vida!-"** su amenaza fue detenida de golpe, cuando este mismo saco un sable de luz e hiso un tajo en la cabeza con suma rapidez, dejándolo paralizado por completo._

 _El extraño enfundo su arma en su espada, mirando lenta menta a todos reunidos quienes le miraban en el mismo estado que lullaby. Al terminar de enfundarla, el cuerpo del demonio se partió a la mitad por una increíble cantidad de poder, terminando cubriéndose por destellos similares a explosiones, los cuales finalmente terminaron por cegar a todo mundo._

 _Todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para evitar quedar ciegos y en cuanto la luz ceso, pudieron ver que lullaby había desaparecido. En la misma ubicación donde antes estaba el cuerpo y la sala de reuniones, estaba el desconocido levantando con sus manos la flauta partita a la mitad, envolviéndola en una esfera blanca._

 _Elevo la mirada mirando a el pequeño grupo de fairy tail, los cuales no parecían moverse ante la mirada de este. Sin ninguna palabra, les dio la espalda y caminando en la lejanía, desapareciendo tras otro haz de luz._

 _Sin embargo, Naruto había visto momentáneamente los ojos de aquel extraño y por alguna razón, podía recordarlo de algún lugar. Por otra extraña razón, pudo jurar que este dijo algunas palabras aun cuando su máscara no permitía verle el rostro además de sus ojos esmeraldas._

 ** _"hasta la otra"_**

* * *

"¿Quién era el?" se preguntó, intentando recordar los mimos ojos entre sus recuerdos, por más que exigía a su cabeza hacer algún esfuerzo, no lograba nada. Esa fue la duda que ha restado en su cabeza, era la razón por la cual no podía estudiar el libro extraño al estar intentando recordar.

Bueno, a decir verdad, esa era la excusa que usaba para no revisar el libro. Cada vez que lo abría, miraba las miles y miles de letras pequeñas, las cuales lograban hacerlo perder la paciencia. Siempre terminaba lanzándolo por ahí.

Giro su cabeza hacia donde fue lanzado el libro esta vez y vio como este había sido abierto en una imagen de un zorro de nueve colas. Esa era la razón principal por la que seguía intentando leer el maldito libro, había imágenes de los bijus en ella.

De lo poco que había leído, se trataba de un libro que contaba mitos y leyendas de un pasado singular. Cuando las personas todavía creían en dioses y seres míticos capaces de doblar la realidad, casi la misma época en donde la magia era restringida solo para algunas personas, tales como los dragones.

Suspiro cansado mirando el desastre que era su habitación. En cada pared, incluso en el suelo mismo, había planos, pergaminos y cosas similares que permitían alguna clase de magia o jutsu espacio-tiempo que el miso estaba intentando crear.

Todavía no se había rendido, aún tenía que volver a casa. Por ello, durante todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí, había estando recolectando diversos conocimientos sobre este arte para viajar entre dimensiones y llegar a la suya.

Sin embargo, se dio cuentas a principios de su viaje que no tenía la habilidad necesaria para hacer algo de ese calibre, por lo que todas sus ideas terminaron en ese, ideas.

Por lo tanto, su única posibilidad para regresas a su mundo, estaban en las reliquias u objetos mágicos de este mundo. Encontrar uno que se relacione a lo que él estaba intentando hacer, podría ser muy difícil y lo era. Pero viajando con Fairy tail, le demostró que no era imposible y tarde o temprano terminara topándose con algo.

"como ahora" dijo mientras dejaba su cama y recogía el libro nuevamente entre sus manos, mirando los nueve dibujos en ella "tal vez podría pedir ayuda" dijo mientras guardaba el libro en una de sus estanterías "pero se vería patético que pidiera a alguien leerlo por mí y que me diera un resumen" admitió apenado, descartando esa última opción.

Suspirando, se preparó para otra mañana con Fairy tail, lo cual era increíble incluso si no tenían ningún trabajo por hacer. Su caminar tuvo que ser con cuidado, pues las baratijas que había comprado estaban por todas partes, salvo por el florero que ahora estaba destruido.

 **"tengo que limpiar este lugar, ¡maldición!"**

* * *

Su caminar era lento y despreocupado, mirando a todos lados con una felicidad que pocos días tenia. El día era perfecto, las calles eran algo ruidosas, pero todos parecían estar de buen humor.

No tardó mucho en llegar a las fronteras del gremio, curiosamente llego junto a otra compañera más "¡ohaiyo, Erza-chan!" saludo con una enorme sonrisa a la pelirroja que estaba frente suyo.

"hola, Naruto. Buenos días para ti también" saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras caminaban rumbo al gremio "excelente día, ¿no lo crees?" le pregunto mientras respiraba el aire matutino de la mañana.

"ah, creo que es increíble" admitió también, imitándola y dejando salir una gran cantidad de estrés "no tengo ganas de hacer nada" admitió, mientras se relajaba a tal punto, en que su rostro lo demostraba.

Fue sorprendido cuando un brazo rodeo su cuello, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco. Girando su mirada, vio la mirada en llamas de erza "¡no desperdicies el tiempo! ¡es un día perfecto para entrenar y llegar al punto en que los músculos se desgarren!" dijo con mucha emoción, acercándose demasiado a su rostro.

"ya entendí, pero no tienes que ser tan extremista" rio con nerviosismo, intentando hacer que ella le suelte "¡muy bien! ¡muy bien! ¡hare un trabajo!" grito al verla aún más encendida. Todas las llamas a su alrededor cesaron cuando dijo eso, volviendo a su estado normal 'parece mi madre' pensó con los ojos entrecerrados, al notar el paralelismo con ambas mujeres.

"ha sido días duros, ¿eh?" dijo la pelirroja, ganándose la mirada de este "el suceso de lullaby no es tan difícil de olvidar" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, dando a entender sobre aquel sujeto que apareció de repente.

"es muy fuerte" admitió Naruto mientras caminaban "probablemente sea un miembro del concejo, ¡o mystogan!" dijo elevando uno de sus dedos, emocionado ante tal posibilidad.

Mystogan era un mago muy misterioso de Fairy Tail. Solo una vez logro traspasar su magia de sueño usando una técnica de liberar el genjutsu. Sin embargo, desde ese día, el sujeto siempre se esforzarlo por hacerlo dormir primero y evitar que algo así sucediese.

Desde aquel momento, siempre miraba a todas partes para sentir su presencia y liberarse del sueño, mas siempre falla.

"estoy empezando a pensar que tiene algo contra mi" refunfuño el rubio, quien tenía los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero. Sus palabras hicieron reír a Erza.

"quien sabe" dijo riéndose entre dientes al recordar como cae de golpe al suelo, seguido de todos los demás. Si Naruto caía dormido de repente, sin duda era la señal de mystogan.

"¡yo lo sé! ¡tiene algo contra mi" respondió este, siendo muy terco en su afirmación. Realmente quería ver su rostro, antes estuvo tan cerca de hacerlo. Ese era el objetivo que cambio por el de ver la cara de Kakashi.

Ya estando en las puertas del gremio, escucho como un ruido venía a toda velocidad. Girando ambas miradas, vieron una bola de fuego corriendo en dirección a ellos.

"¡erza!" fue el grito de Natsu, el cual iba a toda velocidad sobre ella "¡pelea conmigo!" grito mientras saltaba y dirigía un puño de fuego hacia ella.

Su golpe fue evitado por el rubio, quien lo atrapo en el aire evitando que este realmente le golpeara. Antes que pudiera decir algo, este le soltó cayendo al suelo de porrazo, seguido de un quejido de dolor.

"¡no puedes golpear a nadie así de repente!" le reprendió el rubio, sujetándolo del cuello "¡no puedes golpear a una mujer!" le reprendió aun peor, acercándose más a el "¡no con erza!" añadió, ganando una mirada ganadora de esta "¡ella te destruiría!" eso ultimo hiso que la sonrisa muriera, cambiado por una expresión furiosa.

Erza se acercó hasta el dúo, golpeando a ambos con tanta fuerza que cayeron al suelo "¡¿qué demonios intentabas decir con eso?!" grito con llamas cubriéndola y sus cabellos actuando como si se trataban de látigos.

Ambos no pudieron estremecerse al verla completamente enojada, casi hasta el punto en que podían sentir sus muertes cerca.

"lo que quería decir es que…" decía el rubio, mirándole a los ojos con mucho nerviosismo. No se le ocurrió nada hasta que vio al dragon Slayer "Natsu no puede pelear contigo si no es un duelo formal, ¿no es así, Natsu?" le pregunto con una sonrisa forzada, cosa que fue respondida por un desesperado movimiento de cabeza.

El demonio conocido como erza murió en cuanto escucho su explicación "no tiene remedio" dijo mientras miraba esta vez a Natsu "¡acepto el desafío!" dijo haciéndole reír.

* * *

Naruto vio como todos en el gremio salieron del lugar para rodear a ambos y ver la espectacular batalla que pronto tendrían esos dos. El admitía que también estaba emocionado al verlos, sin duda sería una batalla digna de ver.

Pero el espectáculo ni siquiera pudo iniciar, cuando el sonido de un pequeño tambor detuvo a todos de golpe. Girando su cabeza, vio que se trataba de un mensajero del concejo mágico.

"todos quédense donde están, soy un mensajero del concejo mágico" dijo el anfibio con forma humana quien rebuscaba entre sus cosas "debido a los daños que causo involucrarse con el gremio oscuro Eisenwald, se le acusa de 11 cargos" todos quedaron en shock ante esto, pues sonaba enserio.

"Erza Scarlet" la nombrada giró con algo de sorpresa "y Uzumaki Naruto" este también miro sorprendido cuando se le mencionaron "están bajo arresto" todo el gremio se quedó paralizado ante la noticia, antes que dejaran salir u grito de sorpresa.

"que se le va a hacer" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba sus manos juntas, haciendo que el mensajero lo espose con cuerdas que suprimen la magia. Erza lo imito colocándose a su lado "¡no se preocupen!" le grito Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, mitras caminaba junto a su compañera hacia su juicio.

No tardaron relativamente mucho, fue espectacular el poder que tenía el concejo mágico entre las calles para cortar camino con los vehículos mágicos.

Actualmente se encontraban en la oficina del concejo mágico ubicada en fiore, se trataba de una sucursal que usaban cuando había cosas que responder ahí sin necesidad de llevarlos hasta su central. Solo cosas extremadamente importantes sucedían en la central real.

"diablos, esta es la primera vez que soy apresado" dijo de mal humor el rubio caminando por las instalaciones "¡lo peor es que esta vez, no es mi culpa!" se quejó, alzando la voz molestando al mensajero y guia.

Su camina se detuvo de golpe cuando una silueta apareció entre uno de los pilares. Pudo ver, en el rostro de Erza, que se trataba de alguien que conocía.

"¡siegrain!" dijo ella sorprendida por verlo ahí. Naruto pudo ver como sus músculos se tensaban, listos para una batalla. Eso no era señal de que se trataba de un amigo, pero al ver la medalla en sus ropas, se trataba de un mago santo.

"¿una proyección?" dijo Naruto viendo que se trataba de solo una imagen ilusoria del sujeto "veo que no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para vernos cara a cara" se burló Naruto, haciendo que la sonrisa del chico de cabellos azules disminuyera.

"guardate tus palabras, Uzumaki" dijo mirándole con algo de odio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida "mi cuerpo está en Era, todos dentro de esa sala también son proyecciones, simplemente no queremos perder tiempo en algo tan trivial como esto" dijo cerrando los ojos, como si sintiera indiferencia a todo esto.

"entiendo" dijo el rubio, finalmente entendiendo de que se trata todo esto "así que somos los chivos expiatorios para el casi homicidio masivo, realmente no estoy sorprendido" dijo el rubio, mirándole a los ojos "después de todo, lullaby fue sellada y ocultada por el concejo. Por ende, las consecuencias producidas por ella, también es culpa del concejo" su respuesta sorprendió al mensajero, pero hiso reír al sujeto enfrente.

"correcto" dijo Siegrain "esto estaba programado antes que los sucesos de su batalla contra el gremio oscuro sucedieran. Sus encuentros para saber de Lullaby no fueron coincidencias" dijo riéndose de la expresión de erza.

"pierden algo y por su culpa casi mueren incontables personas" gruño erza mirándole con ira "¡y todo lo que hacen, es salirse con la suya!" le grito, mirándole muy enojada.

"por alguna razón, sigue sin sorprenderme" dijo Naruto de forma indiferente, mirándole con ojos muertos "esta es una de las razones por las cuales Fairy tail sigue sin hacer caso a la ley" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que fue respondida por el chico.

"tienes razón, esto de parte de Fairy tail después de todo" dicho esto, empezó a dirigirse hacia las puertas de donde sería el juicio "mientras no les hables del pasado a esos vejetes, yo seguiré de tu parte" fue lo último que dijo, para luego desvanecerse en la nada.

Naruto vio como erza parecía realmente afectada por esas palabras. El la conocía durante una incontable cantidad de tiempo, desde que eran niños, a decir verdad. De lo poco que sabe, ella escapo de un lugar donde la usaban de esclava, todo lo demás sigue siendo un misterio.

¿acaso ese sujeto tenía que ver con su pasado? ¿Por qué se veía tan mal? No lo sabe, pero estima mucho a la pelirroja por su parentesco con su mamá, al igual que un hermano mayor. Si ese sujeto llega a ser un problema,

 **Le daría la lección de su vida**

* * *

 **"comenzaremos el juicio contra esta maga"**

Finalmente habían llegado a la sala donde tendrían su estúpido juicio. Vio con sus ojos celestes a todos en la habitación, reconociendo a unos pocos, como los demás no los reconocía para nada. También, no estaba sorprendido de que no veía ninguno de santos magos restantes.

"los acusados, Erza Scarlet y Uzumaki Naruto" ambos se presentaron ante el concejo, ninguno tenía temor de lo que se avecinaba "un paso al frente" dijo el mensajero y así lo hicieron. Lo que le molestaba, era la sonrisa vanidosa del sujeto de antes, mirándolos con diversión.

"Se les acusa a ambos de destruir gran parte de la ciudad, agregando también el lugar de reuniones en clover." Dijo el presidente del concejo mirándoles desde el tribunal superior "las declaraciones cuentan de una mujer en armadura y un rubio con ropajes ninja" Naruto sudo profundamente al recordar de que en ese momento no las usaba, viendo las incongruencias de las declaraciones.

Antes que cualquiera podría decir algo, otra voz los detuvo de repente "esperen un momento" se escuchó entre las puertas, que se abrieron ante el nuevo sujeto. El nuevo tiene la piel clara, cabello rubio que ata en dos hebras sueltas y ojos azules. Usa una capucha blanca con diseños grises alrededor de los bordes. Debajo de eso lleva ropas normales.

"que suerte haber llegado a tiempo" dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hasta donde estaban todos reunidos. Su voz de alguna forma, era tan suave y calmada, al igual que una brisa de verano "me encontré a uno de sus amigos por casualidad" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando caer a un raro chico con un intento de falsificación de la armadura de erza

"¡¿Natsu?!" reconocieron ambos al Dragon Slayer inconsciente. No parecía tener ningún golpe, por lo que fue noqueado de alguna manera fuera de lo común. Al lado de este, estaba Happy con una peluca rubia y un par de shurikens de papel en las manos

"creo que tenían planeado algo muy divertido" dijo el sujeto riéndose elegantemente mirando a los chicos inconscientes "no debí de entremeterme, pero pensé en que sería más divertido si les ayudo yo" les dijo, con una agradable sonrisa que ilumino toda la habitación.

Naruto miraba de reojo a esta nueva figura, por alguna razón le dolía la cabeza tratar de recordar su rostro, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero no lograba hallar alguna memoria en él.

"E-el C-concejo m-mágico p-permitirá s-su o-opinión" tartamudeo el presidente, estando muy nervioso al igual que todos en la habitación. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar qué clase de persona seria capaz de hacer temblar a los del concejo.

"querido concejo mágico, les aseguro que estos valerosos magos no tenían la intención de causar el daño provocado" dijo mirándolos con sus penetrantes y brillantes ojos esmeraldas "expusieron sus vidas para salvar una ciudad completa, son héroes" dijo mientras sacaba una de sus manos blancas de su túnica, colocándolo en el pecho.

El grupo frente a ellos se quedó en silencio completo, nadie decía nada ni parecían intentar contradecir sus palabras. El presidente tomó la palabra por todos "debido al buen argumento sustentado por…" intento decir el nombre, pero simplemente tose evitando esto "…el concejo mágico ha reconsiderado su votación" dijo alzando la ceja de ambos magos, pues ninguno había dicho nada.

"ambos y su gremio quedan absuelto de cargos" dijo la sentencia, dejando una sonrisa tanto a Naruto y erza "pero como los héroes que son, las multas y el pago que debían por los daños han sido revocados, pues irse libres" sentencia casi de mala gana, desapareciendo de golpe junto a todos los demás.

"muy buen show" dijo el nuevo rubio, dándoles una agradable sonrisa "fue divertido ser abogado por unos instantes" con estas palabras, les da la espalda y se empezá a marchar lentamente.

"¡espera!" le detuvo Naruto, haciendo que se detuviera por unos segundos "¿Quién eres?" le pregunto, intentando obtener algún nombre para finalmente recordar.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas gira un poco su rostro, sonriéndole "no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver" dijo de manera indescifrable, caminando fuera del lugar y desapareciendo.

Tanto Naruto y erza fruncen el ceño sin entender que rayos había sucedido. Claro, estaban felices de estar fuera de cargos, pero no tenían idea de porque un sujeto cualquiera se convirtió en su Ex Machina cuando ni siquiera lo necesitaban en primer lugar.

"¡espera!" escucho a su lado, se trataba de Natsu el cual finalmente se había despertado "¡Soy erza! ¡SOY ERZA!" grito mientras expulsaba fuego de su boca, destruyendo gran parte del lugar.

El empleado el conejo que iba a liberarlos vio el lugar destruido, alejándose lentamente de ambos "creo que todavía tienen que pagar por el daño a la propiedad del concejo mágico" dijo mientras miraba como Natsu seguía destruyendo el lugar incluso luego de sus palabras.

Ambos, con grandes marcas en sus frentes, miran al impulsivo chico, quien se detuvo cuando sintió ambas miradas penetrantes "¡Natsu!" llamaron ambos, que aun con sus esposas, levantaron las manos usándolas como armas "¡ESTAS MUERTO!" gritaron dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra este mismo.

La imagen acabo con un gran grito de dolor de su parte, fue tal, que se escuchaba la masacre incluso desde el mismo gremio de fairy tail.

 **"¡PERO SOY ERZA!"**

* * *

En algún lugar, similar a una cueva o alguna clase de habitación subterránea, había una esfera de color beige, similar al color de la arena. Aquel objeto inanimado parecía estar durmiendo, pues se escuchaba una respiración lenta y calmada.

Segundos después, comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad, haciendo que arena saliera de la nada y empezara a rodearlo creando un pequeño torbellino. Pronto, empezó a latir como si se tratara de un corazón.

La poca iluminación del lugar, formo una gran sombra a espaldas de la joya, la cual empezó a tomar forma, similar a un tanuki extraño o amorfo, el cual tenía una gran y gruesa cola. Lo curioso en él, eran sus extraño ojos amarillos en forma de shuriken con puntos en cada esquina

 **"¿ah?, ¡creo que un maldito bastardo me ha despertado!"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **No se cómo calificarían este cap, todavía estoy esperando alguna ayuda o sugerencia de los que siguen este fic. Sepan que esto lo escribí hoy con algún que otro mensaje privado el cual me daba una idea ligera de cómo empezar. Agradezco a todos por igual, muchas gracias.**

 **Todavía pueden comentar, ayúdenme a seguir escribiendo, gracias a sus comentarios formare una mejor historia. Dicho esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta lo otra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es un capitulo que no esperaba publicar, pero es por falta de opiniones al respecto. Como dije, me gustaría saber que pensaban de las parejas, si debería de ser harem o no. Todo esto se ha reducido a que no, pero es vacío ya que los comentarios que no aceptaban el harem no han dado una idea sobre la pareja unitaria. Con esto quiero decir que no dieron su propia idea y me tiene confundido.**

 **Si bien soy el autor y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, debo saber ese ligero detalle para empezar de a poco con la relación (como cualquier relación normal), no puedo ponerlo de golpe, se vería muy forzado. Este será el último capítulo que hablare sobre esto, en caso de no tener opiniones que aclaren esto, lo hare a mi manera. Lo más probable es que Naruto muera virgen :v**

 **¿Cómo evitar esto? Simplemente coloquen su decisión "no harem" o "si harem" colocando la pareja o parejas en caso de la segunda opción. En caso de que no esté completo, no me quedara de otra que seguir la historia sin ningún apego romántico.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

 **Gale Chronicles**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** _¿te conozco?_

* * *

 **"** **quien diría que la libertad fuera tan gratificante"**

Fueron las sabias palabras de un rubio quien respiraba el aire fuera de la cárcel, un diferente ambiente si lo comparamos al aroma pútrido y maloliente que tenía ese lugar. Podía jurar que incluso vio un par de esqueletos, pero tal vez solo se trataba de una forma de intimidación para evitar que hicieran otra fechoría…probablemente.

"no exageres" dijo Erza tomando delicadamente una taza de té "solo estuvimos un día en ese lugar, no fue para tanto" de repente, su mano sobre la tasa perdió el control destruyéndola en mil pedazos "pero pudimos irnos tranquilamente si no hubiera estado Natsu" su mirada furiosa estaba en el dragón Slayer, quien estaba a los pies de ella, completamente derrotado.

"debiste ser un poco más suave, ¿no lo crees?" decía Naruto con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. A pesar de también estar enojado con su compañero, la pelirroja literalmente le hiso papilla a puros golpes. Tal fue la aporreada que el suelo se rompió aún más con la tormenta de puños.

"¡ah, ya entiendo!" dijo gray captando todo lo que se le fue contado por lucy "¡los usaron como chivos expiatorios!, no, ¡como corderos de sacrificio!" a pesar de que lo dijo a modo de broma, nadie a sus alrededores parecían tomar la idea y se estremecieron un poco.

"más o menos" dijo Naruto todavía recordado la celda en donde estaban "tuvimos suerte de que uno de los guardias tuviera una baraja de naipes a mano, de no ser así, podríamos habernos muerto de aburrimiento" la pelirroja a unos pasos asintió, sin duda seria extremadamente aburrido.

"¿no te sientes enojado de haber sido incriminado por algo así?" pregunto Lucy, estando un poco confundida en lo bien que ambos lo estaban llevando. Si ella hubiera estado en su lugar, probablemente ya se hubiera desmayado del susto y la presión que eso conllevaba.

"para ser sinceros, un poco" admitió Naruto recordando que el Concejo mágico era todo menos que justo "pero no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo, es el concejo mágico del que estamos hablando" Lucy asintió bajando la cabeza un poco. Luchar bajo papeles contra el concejo mágico era casi como estar en un juzgado mientras el juez se declara a si mismo inocente.

De pronto, Naruto abrió los ojos cuando sintió una chispa de poder a lo lejos. Sintiendo la familiaridad, intento colocar sus manos en un sello, pero se vio paralizado a medio camino para luego verse envuelto en una gran cantidad de sueño. Luchó por un par de segundos, pero el poder incremento, colocándolo a dormir.

Todos aquellos que vieron esto se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de algo enigmático de nuevo, pero fue tarde pues todos empezaban a sentir la misma pesadez que su compañero rubio, cayendo dormidos en donde sea.

El adolecente rubio, con la poca fuerza mental que tenía, pudo mantenerse ligeramente despierto solo pudiendo ver la imagen desfigurada de la silueta oscura que caminó cerca de él. su cuerpo entumecido poco a poco empezó a fallarle, cayendo dormido finalmente.

 _ **¡maldito Mystogan!**_

* * *

Aquel enigmático sujeto aparecía caminando fuera de las puertas de Fairy tail, parecía completamente despreocupado por la forma calmada con la que caminaba. Su constante calma se vio interrumpida de repente cuanto alguien había aparecido de la nada a su lado, sin siquiera mirarle y caminando al frente mientras su capa blanca era sacudida por el viento.

No paso mucho tiempo en el que este reconociera la figura, volteando para verle sorprendido "Tu" fue lo único que pudo balbucear, mirándolo con algo de escepticismo. La figura volteo ligeramente, viendo que traía puesto su capucha blanca que era parte de la capa media ceremonial. Mostro una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"que tal, Jellal" saludo el desconocido mirando el encapuchado de negro con báculos o bastones en la espalda "ha pasado tiempo, ¿no?" al escuchar su voz la figura dejo de estar en guardia, relajándose y voltear a otro lado "fue bueno verte, debo seguir mi camino" dijo alejándose y tarareando una pequeña melodía con mucha alegría, con dirección a un solo lugar, Fairy tail.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" escucho el chico con mechones dorados, sonriendo cuando finalmente escucho hablar al mago de Fairy tail "no creas que te dejare ir tan fácil" a pesar del breve tono de amenaza, él sabía que se refería a otra cosa. Se rio de forma melódica, como un pequeño canto ante la felicidad de una conversación con un viajo amigo.

"oh, veo que quieres saber sobre Wendy-san" el enmascarado tenso su cuerpo, tal ves por ser descubierto "tranquilo, está muy bien en el gremio imaginario que yo he creado" se rio feliz de haber mantenido a la niña a salvo, pero su compañero no lo tomo muy bien.

"dame una razón por la cual no debería ir a ese lugar y destruir la ilusión en la que la mantienes atrapada" le pregunto tomando uno de sus bastones, cosa que hiso reír al encapuchado blanco.

"porque ella es feliz" su respuesta clara y veras detuvo al mago, soltando su bastón en el proceso "un alma amable como ella no merece vivir en este mundo, ella despertara cuando sea el momento" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, caminando fuera del lugar "solo entonces veremos si es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir en el mundo real" con estas palabras finales, parecía ya estar muy lejos de donde antes estaban, por lo que le fue imposible seguirle sin regresar al gremio.

EL mago S de Fairy tail se quedó un momento ahí, pensando en si realmente fue buena idea seguir con todo ese engaño. Pero algo era verdad, la pequeña niña que rescato era realmente feliz, él lo había visto con esos ojos. Si es así, ¿qué cosa es un sueño y que es la realidad? El sueño es vida y la vida un sueño. Esas eran las palabras exactas que le dijo su compañero en cuanto le dio la idea.

Sin tener una respuesta clara, el mago se retira silenciosamente orando por el bienestar de su pequeña amiga, esperando que todo lo que había hecho realmente fue lo correcto y de no serlo, espera no haber conseguido su odio.

 _ **…**_ _ **Wendy…**_

* * *

 **"** **¡Mystogan-teme!"**

Grito Naruto cuando sintió que la magia de ilusión se terminó en todos, pero el suyo persiguió hasta el punto en que los demás le vieron dormitando en el suelo. Mientras gruñía enojado, sus amigos a sus espaldas se reían de su situación y de recordar como dormía en el suelo.

"¿Por qué hace eso?" preguntó el nuevo miembro de fairy tail, mirando a todos por igual y ver que todos se miraban entre ellos, para saber quién iba a responderle sin quedar en ridículo.

"Mystogan es un mago clase S de Fairy Tail" dijo Naruto cerca de ella, todavía enojado por lo que le había pasado "cuando viene a por un trabajo coloca a todos en una magia de sueño para evitar que le viéramos el rostro" explico mientras se masajeaba el cuello adolorido "solo que usa un hechizo más fuerte en mi para que me quede dormido primero luego de que trate de verle el rostro" informo el mago rubio mientras explicaba con lujo y detalle.

"tal vez Naruto-san tenga razón y tenga algo en su contra" decía Lucy luego de verlo recuperarse del sueño y estar muy enojado por todo el que le había pasado. Le daba pena decirle que tenía dibujos en la cara que no pudo evitar reírse por ello.

"es algo misterioso, pero no creo que sea esa clase de persona" dijo Gray entrando a la conversación, habían hecho un pequeño círculo donde todos hablaban sobre el tema "sin contar a Naruto, solo el maestro ha logrado verle el rostro completamente" le explico este, asombrando a la maga estelar.

"no, yo también le he visto" escucharon una nueva voz salir de la nada. Naruto rápidamente gira su mirada hacia el segundo piso del gremio, mirando la sonrisa de un vanidoso sujeto "Mystogan es algo tímido, ¡mejor no se metan con el!" parecía ser un consejo, pero desde el tono que uso parecía una amenaza.

"Laxus" susurro Naruto mirándolo desde la planta baja. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún no conocía del todo a Natsu y Grey, era parte del Equipo Raijinshuu. Juntos eran conocidos por ser el grupo más fuerte del gremio y aun separados lo siguen siendo. Todo acabo cuando su compañero tuvo un grave problema en su personalidad.

Parecía ser el momento indicado para cualquier cosa, pero no para lo que siguió "¡laxus! ¡peleemos!" grito Natsu recuperándose en ese momento de la paliza de erza, mirando al nuevo sujeto con una mirada desafiante. El reconocido como Laxus simplemente se rio de una manera arrogante.

"pero si te acaba de vencer Erza" dijo Gray de repente, recordándole las humillantes derrotas que sufrió con la pelirroja en un estado muy alterado. Parece que las palabras del mago de hielo solo hicieron reír al sujeto.

"¡así es! Si no puedes vencer a Erza, no puedes siquiera pensar en derrotarme" aseguro mirándolos desde el segundo piso, disfrutando el cambio tanto en la pelirroja y el dragon salyer. Su mirada de repente, vio a alguien entre el piso bajo "ah Naruto, ¿sigues andando con estos perdedores?" le pregunto riendo a carcajadas, haciendo que este último frunciera el ceño.

"¡a quien llamas perdedores!" grito enojado Natsu haciendo que su puño arda en llamas y corre hacia su dirección para enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, es sorprendido cuando una ola de viento logra golpearle las piernas, haciéndolo caer a tierra y seguidamente es levantado desde el cuello.

"no puedes subir al segundo piso" dijo Naruto con cierto sudor en la frente, siendo este quien le había detenido "no hagas enojar al maestro más de lo que ya está" decía mientras señalaba con la mirada al maestro, quien realmente no parecía tener buen humor.

El chico de cabellos rosa simplemente miro furioso al sujeto que se reía abiertamente en su cara "¡no pienso darle mi asiento como el más fuerte del gremio, a ti ni a nadie!" aseguro dejando en claro que todos los demás eran inferiores "¡soy el más fuerte!" declaro dejando insatisfechos a la gran mayoría que solo que se quedaban rezagados e impotentes.

Naruto suspiro cansado al ver de qué se había ido, así como así luego de insultarlos y llamarlos débiles. De pronto, sintió un pequeño empujón, llamándole la atención y dándose cuenta de que era Lucy "¿se conocen?" pregunto curiosa hacia su pequeña interacción de hace un par de segundos

"podríamos decir que si, somos todos del gremio después de todo" Lucy parecía estar avergonzada al notar ese detalle, todos en el gremio eran amigos al fin y al cabo "pero se a lo que te refieres…éramos amigos" decía con una mirada lejana y tomando algo que Mira le había servido cuando se acercó a la barra.

Lucy parpadeo sin comprender "¡todavía lo recuerdo! ¡tú estabas en ese grupo de Laxus!" dijo happy de repente, asombrando a la rubia "¡pero está bien así!, estas en el mejor grupo de la historia de Fairy Tail" aseguro mientras señalaba a su amigo dragon salyer, quien parecía pelear con Gray y luego ganarse un buen golpe de Erza, dejándolo fuera de combate de nuevo.

"si…un gran grupo" dijo entre dientes al ver que seguiría estancada con el par durante una buena cantidad de tiempo más. No es que le moleste, de hecho, son divertidos. Pero todo se resume a lo que estos últimos años estaba sucediendo, se había ablandado.

Desde un punto de vista frio y desalmado, andar con el grupo lo estaba volviendo muy débil en comparación cuando su compañero y rival era Laxus. La prueba definitiva fue esa batalla que tubo contra Lullaby, ni siquiera podría decir que era la misma persona que era parte del Raijinshuu.

Pero hoy notó algo diferente y era el poder de laxus, el cual también estaba decreciendo. Antes, su compañero estaba muy seguro de ser el más fuerte entre todos sin decirlo públicamente, pues no lo necesitaba. Ahora que su poder ha decrecido, teme que realmente alguien en el gremio le supere, cayendo lentamente en una fuerte obsesión por el primer lugar.

No estaba del todo seguro, pero tenía un fuerte presentimiento que eso tarde o temprano alcanzara un límite donde se le ocurra hacer algo descabellado y muy estúpido. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que intentaría tomar el gremio a la fuerza o algo similar.

De repente, el sonido de una pequeña cámara es escuchada por absolutamente todos, como una gota de agua al caer en un silencioso estanque. Todos giran sus cabezas para encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido, encontrándose con una vista algo singular.

Casi en las puertas del gremio, se veía a alguien encapuchado con algo parecido a una cámara mágica, de donde en la parte inferior salió una fotografía la cual el sujeto agarro y sacudió para mostrar la imagen. Todos murmuraban entre ellos intentando saber de quien se trataba o como es que llego ahí, pues las puertas del gremio estaban cerradas y siguen estándolo, por lo que nadie debería de haber entrado.

"increíble" dijo este mirando la imagen "tengo una fotografía de Laxus" decía guardando la cámara entre su capa y sacando un pequeño libro donde la coloco como si nada, ignorando la mirada de todos.

"anno" escucho a unos pasos de él, girando su vista esmeralda hacia una chica rubia quien se había acercado cuando nadie se atrevía "¿Quién eres?" pregunto curioso, casi ignorando todo lo que la mayoría estaba pensando.

El chico parpadeo mirando a la rubia, quien no parecía entender la razón de su sorpresa "¿esto no es Fairy Tail?" pregunto algo confuso, ganando una afirmación de su parte "he venido para saludar a un viejo amigo, me dijeron que era un mago muy respetable de este gremio" dijo con una sonrisa increíblemente amable, podría jurar que incluso linda.

"¿a-amigo?" pregunto ella, tartamudeando al estar ligeramente ensoñada con el par de ojos esmeraldas. De hecho, les recordaban mucho a las piedras preciosas de verdad, dejándola hipnotizada por la belleza en estas.

El chico gira su mirada, abriendo los ojos cuando finalmente encontró a quien buscaba "¡Naruto-san! ¡hola!" saludo desde lejos sacudiendo su mano, llamando incansablemente al rubio quien quedó paralizado al escuchar su voz.

"¿lo conoces?" pregunto Natsu a su lado, viendo la sonrisa algo boba del nuevo quien seguía sacudiendo su mano esperando a ser saludado. Su pregunta era la misma que otros tenían en mente mirando el mago de viento que estaba algo confundido también.

El rubio simplemente sacudió su cabeza, sin saber realmente que responder. Por alguna razón su voz era increíblemente familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado por un largo tiempo, mas no tenía recuerdos de esa persona. Teniendo en cuenta la capa sobre su cabeza, era imposible saber de quien se trataba.

Para no ser tan descortés e irrespetuoso, se acerca a él y saludo con dificultad "hey, hola" dijo de manera forzada al igual que su sonrisa falsa. El chico nuevo simplemente gira a un lado su cabeza, sin entender su incomodidad.

Este de repente abre los ojos, entendiendo finalmente la situación "oh…aun no me recuerdas" susurro para sí mismo, confundiendo a un más a Naruto "no importa, es agradable conocer a un gran mago de Fairy Tail" dijo con una sonrisa.

Antes que Naruto pudiera decir algo más, Erza lo golpea brutalmente en la cabeza, haciendo que gritara en dolor "¡tonto! ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?" le pregunto con una marca en la frente, algo enojada por la cabeza de chorlito que era su amigo. Este mismo se rasca la cabeza por el dolor, negando nuevamente.

El desconocido sonríe ligeramente, elevando sus manos a la capucha y bajándola para revelar su rostro y parte de la melena rubia "creo que así podría ser de más ayuda" decía mientras seguidamente dejaba en libertad el resto de su gran melena dorada, la cual le llego hasta la cintura.

Un par de minutos después, Naruto finalmente se acuerda del sujeto, retrocediendo un par de pasos por la sorpresa "¡eh! ¡eres ese sujeto del concejo!" reconoció durante el juicio y quien noqueo a Natsu antes de que destruyera la sede…cosa que hizo después.

"¿sujeto del concejo?" pregunto lucy confundida, hablando por todos cuando de contar una historia se refiere. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero tendría que pedirle los cosméticos que ese tipo usaba porque su cabello lucía muy espectacular, ¡parecía oro de verdad!

"fue el quien nos ayudó durante la corte del concejo" conto erza más a fondo acercándose al extraño y rodearlo por el cuello, intentando asfixiarlo "te lo agradecemos mucho" a pesar de las buenas intenciones, el rostro del tipo se estaba volviendo azul conforme pasaba el tiempo.

"¡e-erza! ¡e-erza!" llamo Gray asustado al ver la falta de vida en el rostro del sujeto al igual que muchos de ellos. La pelirroja parpadeó y lo suelta, dejándolo finalmente en libertad.

"sigo sin acostumbrarme a las extrañas formas de demostrar aprecio o cariño de los humanos" dijo con dificultad y con una gran cantidad de sudor en su frente, su sonrisa seguía sin desaparecer "es algo digno de estar en mi diario" llego a su conclusión, sacando un pequeño libro y escribiéndolo para confusión de todos.

"es un tipo muy extraño" dijo Elfman con cierto sudor en su frente. Por otro lado, Lucy le miraba medio extraño pues era el menos indicado del grupo a decir quién era extraño y quién no. Todos en Fairy tail eran extraños.

"entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto Naruto confundido, para saber si con un nombre podría finalmente reconocer o recordar algo del sujeto pues su cabeza seguía doliéndole diciendo que lo había visto mucho antes.

El chico detiene su escritura y cierra su libro de golpe, guardándolo ante la atenta mirada de todos "mi nombre es Leonardo, pero pueden llamarme Leo. Un gusto conocerlos a todos" saludo con una alta cantidad de formalismo que sorprendió a todos, incluso se agacho mostrando su respeto.

"¿Leonardo?" dijo lucy pensando en el nombre y mirando a la figura frente a él. De repente, una gran cantidad de recuerdos pasaron frente a sus ojos, trayéndola a la época donde su madre regreso enferma de algún lugar y trayendo a un niño de cabellos dorados "¿leo-oniisama?" reconoció finalmente, mirando al desconocido y comparándolo con la imagen que tenía.

El chico ladeo la cabeza, sin saber porque esa chica le llamaba de manera tan peculiar "¿nos conocemos?" pregunto, también teniendo problemas de amnesia o simplemente no reconocía a quien tenía delante. Toda la situación conmociono a todos, pues parecía que el sujeto tenía una gran relación con Fairy tail.

"¡soy yo! ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy Heartfilia!" dijo su nombre completo, intentando hacer que se acuerde de ella o de su mamá. El desconocido no parecía recordar ni lo uno ni lo otro, por lo que se dedicó a mirar el rostro de Lucy para saber de dónde provenía tanta familiaridad.

"¿Lucy? ¿heartfilia?" pregunto confundido, intentando recordar eso ultimo "¿heartfilia? ¿Layla Heartfilia? ¿tú eres la hija de Layla-sama?" pregunto finalmente recordando a la mujer que le dio cobijo a su casa durante un par de meses para luego morir debido a la enfermedad y débil cuerpo.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, la chica ya estaba corriendo para rodearle con sus brazos. Para asombro de todos, este dio un paso al lado esquivando la embestida de la rubia, quien cayó al suelo estrepitosamente "lo siento, pero creo que ha sido demasiado contacto personal para un solo día" se disculpó un poco incómodo, recordando la fuerza de Titania.

"¿La madre de Lucy?" se preguntaron todos, mirándose los unos a los otros. Todos a excepción del maestro estaban confundidos con a la gran cantidad de información, casi ninguno parecía llevar la conversación perdiéndose rápidamente entre la charla.

"serví a Layla-sama durante todo el tiempo que pude, fue ahí donde conocí a Lucy-san y posteriormente a Naruto-san" intento explicar el nuevo rubio, haciendo que todos dejaran salir un "ahhh" de comprensión, aunque la mayoría seguía sin entender.

"yo sigo si recordarte" dijo con un puchero Naruto, intentando nuevamente de recordar algo relacionado con él y fallando miserablemente. El chico nuevo simplemente sonrió a pesar de que sonaba muy malo ser olvidado.

"¿entonces es un mago?" pregunto de repente Natsu y aun cuando nadie le respondía, se presentó ante el nuevo de la misma forma que con todos los demás "¡tú! ¡pelea conmigo!" le desafío, alzando un puño al chico un poco más alto que él.

"hey Natsu, no creo que sea buena idea" le recomendó Naruto susurrándole al oído "no sabemos si es mago, siento un poco de energía mágica, pero no parece entrenado" le explico, haciendo que frunciera el ceño ante esta nueva información.

"¿pelear contigo?" preguntó confundido "¿es así como los magos de Fairy tail forman lazos de amistad?" pregunto inocentemente sin tener en cuenta que eso sonaba muy rudo y malo para la reputación del gremio en general.

"¡exacto!" grito el dragon Slayer antes que cualquiera pudiera responder "¡luchando es como nos volvemos amigos!" decía chocando uno de sus puños contra su mano, haciendo una pequeña llamarada a su alrededor. Naruto simplemente se golpeó el rostro con su mano, viendo como acaba de dejar mal al gremio durante una gran cantidad de tiempo.

"oh, ya veo" dijo creyendo como si nada las palabras del dragon slayer, ignorando las miradas incrédulas de la mayoría "entonces será un honor pelear con usted" dijo inclinándose cortésmente, cosa que para todos fue y sigue siendo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría era un desastre en modales.

"¡aquí vamos!" grito muy emocionado Natsu, corriendo con una mano en llamas para golpear a su oponente. Todos estaban sujetos de sus asientos con expresiones de shock en como uno de los más fuertes magos iba a pulverizar a un no mago crédulo e inocente.

"¡natsu alto!" intentaron detenerlo los demás, siendo que posiblemente el buen tipo seria papilla si recibiera uno de los golpes del chico rozado. El maestro pensaba en como eso afectaría aún más la reputación en el gremio, sabía que ahora estaban en problemas.

Antes que el mago de fuego lograra golpearlo, desapareció en la nada dejando en shock a todos. Naruto abrió los ojos cuando sintió la presencia de Natsu a unos metros lejos, cayendo desde el techo del gremio hasta el suelo mismo "¿Qué fue eso?" dijo sorprendido de ver una tele trasportación instantánea.

 **"** **Flash air"** escucho a su lado, era el maestro que ahora miraba la batalla con mucha impresión "es una magia para novatos, no requiere grandes esfuerzos y todos pueden usarlo con un poco de energía mágica" explico abriendo su palma y mostrando un pequeño lápiz. De pronto, ese lápiz fue lentamente devorado por un rectángulo dimensional hasta aparecer una botella.

"el objetivo de la magia es intercambiar objetos con uno que tengas a la mano" le llamo la atención Mirajane a su espalda, también colocando mucha atención en el nuevo "se necesita una gran cantidad de concentración y sobre todo tiempo pues el hechizo tarda en concretarse" explico mirando como el Dragon Slayer se puso de pie y corrió hacia Leo, volviendo a desaparecer en la nada.

"imposible" decía Naruto mirando exactamente como su compañero volvió a caer al suelo por su propio ataque "ni siquiera puedo verlo" dijo con un sudor en su frente, concentrándose todo lo que podía para ver exactamente cuando y donde comenzaba su magia.

"sin duda es una versión mucho más poderosa" dijo el maestro, pues él era el único que sentía como en milésimas de segundo se abría el portal que lo mandaba a otro lugar "es instantáneo, no requiera intercambiar a Natsu con nada, simplemente lo desplaza a otro lugar" secretamente pensaba que clase de chico se enfocaría en una magia tan inútil y hacerlo tan devastadora.

"¡no me rendiré!" grito Natsu con uno de sus puños encendido en llamas furiosas **"¡Karyū no Tekken!"** grito dirigiendo su puño hacia el rubio, quien sonrió bajo la sombra de su oponente. Para sorpresa de Natsu, su puño traspaso literalmente al nuevo. Su sorpresa aumento cuando ahora se encontraba nuevamente en el aire, cayendo de porrazo al suelo.

Finalmente, Naruto pudo verlo. Eran como pequeños trozos de espacio distorsionados los cuales le protegieron, enviando el ataque de Natsu a sus espaldas sin siquiera haberlo notado. Prácticamente redirigió el ataque a otro lugar sin esfuerzo alguno.

"para que controle perfectamente algo así…" decía el maestro mirando la lucha desigual "…debe ser un genio" concluyo al ver la pequeña sonrisa que tenía el nuevo, jugando con el Dragon Slayer como si nada "¡alto!" grito deteniendo la pelea, haciendo que Natsu se detuviera y viera al abuelo "esto se acabó, has perdido" le dijo al dragón Slayer, quien abrió los ojos ante tal declaración.

"yo no llamaría perder" decía Leo mirando un poco avergonzado "¿empate quizá?" intento hacerle cambiar de parecer con una agradable sonrisa "es el único hechizo que se, sería imposible ganarle a Natsu-san si no tengo nada con que atacarle" se explicó, haciendo que la mayoría estuviera de su parte.

Tanto el maestro como Naruto sabían que eso era falso. El simplemente pudo redirigir el ataque de Natsu a su espalda, haciendo que recibiera su propio ataque o mandarlo a una enorme altura y repetirlo una y otra vez hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo, similar a hacerlo caer 10 veces la altura de una montaña. No importa que tan fuerte uno sea, sería casi imposible resistir una caída de esa forma.

"supongo que es mi turno" dijo Naruto colocándose frente al desconocido, quien miro sorprendido como este quería pelear contra él. Su declaración también dejo sorprendido a todos en el gremio, por lo general, este no se comportaba de esta manera, era más reservado y no le gustaba pelear a menos que sea por una buena razón.

"¿enserio?" pregunto algo emocionado el nuevo "dos amigos en un día, que increíble" dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo incomodo al ninja pues se sentía realmente mal intentar golpear a alguien tan agradable. De esta forma, ambos tomaron cierta distancia para verse el uno al otro.

"¿listo?" pregunto con una sonrisa, deslizando su pie con mucha fuerza y flexionando los músculos "¡empieza!" grito envolviéndose en aire y desapareciendo en un flash de velocidad. Leo miro sorprendido la velocidad de su amigo, el cual ahora estaba frente a él con una mano envuelta en aire **"¡Tenryū** **no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo)"** grito su taque creando una poderosa lanza de aire en sus manos, lo suficiente como para poder atravesar un muro de hierro sólido.

Por supuesto, el ataque fue evitado y ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas "¡aun no!" grito recuperando su equilibrio y golpear rápidamente al nuevo, quien seguía evitando sus ataques. Cada vez que usaba el Flash air, Naruto entendía la forma en la que la usaba. Eran como escudos que le protegían de todo, debía de tener algún limite.

"¡defiéndete de esto! **¡Tenryu no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón del Cielo)"** grito con sus manos envueltas en torbellinos y lanzándolos simultáneamente en su contra. Finalmente, su oponente parecía sorprendido, pues todo a su alrededor era consumido por los torbellinos, desapareciendo tras ellos.

Naruto cae a suelo con una sonrisa y gira su mirada a otro lado, viendo nuevamente a su oponente sin algún rasguño "¡eso es! ¡ahora sé cuál es tu debilidad!" grito emocionado al ver que no era tan infalible después de todo. Su sonrisa salvaje parecía reflejar su compañero dragon Slayer, haciendo que todos se miraran entre ellos ante la preocupación.

"sorprendente" admitió muy sorprendido el nuevo "has logrado ver a través de mi magia, eres increíble" alagó con una sonrisa y una pequeña risa que intento ocultar detrás de sus largas mangas. Nuevamente mostraba que también era tan raro como ellos, pues no se veía preocupado en lo absoluto.

"esta es mi victoria" decía seguro de sí mismo, cruzando los dedos en una extraña forma **"¡Kagebushin no Jutsu!"** grito apareciendo 5 clones a su lado, los cuales tenían esa misma sonrisa salvaje en su rostro, desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad.

"oi, oi, oi" repitió Elfman viendo como su compañero usaba sus clones para hacer ataques consecutivos a gran velocidad, todos siendo reflejados o redirigidos por su oponente "¡esto se está saliendo fuera de control!" grito al ver que aún seguían en el gremio, el cual ahora estaba completamente vacío gracias a los ataques del rubio.

"¡maestro! ¡debe tenerlos!" grito Lucy preocupada no solamente por los dos que estaban peleando, sino por sus compañeros de gremio que estaban a espaldas del maestro un poco asustados a recibir un ataque perdido.

"no, dejalos combatir" interrumpió Erza viendo con ojos agudos la sonrisa en su compañero rubio "él ha estado buscando una buena batalla desde hace mucho tiempo, finalmente puede decir que está peleando con un igual" decía girando su mirada a Lucy "está buscando superarse a sí mismo" declaro, haciendo que esta mirara sorprendida.

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía intentando abrumar con sus clones a su oponente, quien todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto, los seis a la vez estaban rodeándolo y recogiendo una gran cantidad de aire **"¡Tenryū no Hōkō!(Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)"** gritaron simultáneamente lanzando torbellinos desde sus bocas.

De pronto, todo parecía ralentizarse. Los ataques estaban siendo devorados rápidamente por seis pequeños rectángulos mágicos, evitando que todo daño sea dirigido en su contra. Pero en medio de eso, los clones aparecieron a su lado con pequeñas esferas de poder en bruto que se arremolinaban furiosamente **"¡rasengan!"** gritaron aprovechando ese espacio que había descubierto en sus ataques fallidos.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Leo chasqueo los dedos provocando que los clones sean dispersados por los mismos rugidos que habían lanzado con anterioridad, provocando que su vista sea nublada por los estallidos constantes. Solo podía escuchar el sonido de una gran cantidad de aire arremolinándose.

"descubrí que…" decía lentamente el rubio con sus manos brillando en azul "descubrí que solo puedes invocar seis de esos portales, esa fue la razón por la cual solo invoque seis clones de los diez que normalmente puedo" explico mientras la nube de polvo y humo se dispersaba, mostrando que estaba encerrado en una cúpula de aire.

Leo se quedó callado, escuchando sorprendido la explicación de su amigo "también aprendí que…los tamaños de los portales no varían, por lo que tienes que juntar bastantes para bloquear un ataque gigante como lo fue mi **Tenryu no Yokugeki** " decía su descubrimiento al experimentar con su arsenal "cosa que me llevo a una conclusión, abrumarte con un ataque tan devastador que no puedas bloquear" concluyo con una enorme sonrisa, extendiendo sus brazos hacendó que la cúpula de aire a su al redor aumentara.

Su explicación dejo sin palabras a Leonardo, quien simplemente empezó a reír "realmente es impresionante Naruto-san, sabía que era muy fuerte" admiro este mirando a su compañero emocionado por la batalla "fue un honor haber peleado con usted" termino mientras esperaba que este concluyera su ataque.

"¡espera! ¡espera!" grito el maestro intentando detener al Dragon salyer del cielo "¡mi gremio! ¡aún seguimos en el gremio! ¡no puedes destruir mi gremio!" repitió con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que todo el lugar iba a ser destruido en unos momentos por una batalla que dejo ir muy lejos.

"¡amigos! ¡cúbranse todos!" grito Erza al ver que el ataque de su compañero rubio iba en dirección a la puerta, por lo que tendrían que esconderse en la otra dirección. Todos no perdieron el tiempo y se escondieron a sus espaldas, creyéndola como un muro invencible.

"¡es el momento!" grito moviente los brazos en forma circular en una dirección y luego en reversa "¡toma esto! **¡SHOHA TENKŪSEN! (Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo)"** grito reuniendo todo el aire de la cúpula, formando un enorme cañón de aire que tomo una gran área del gremio y fue expulsado en dirección a su oponente.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Parecía que todo había llegado a su fin para Leo, pero este simplemente sonrió mientras extendía una de sus manos e intentaba pararlo. Fue completamente iluminado luego de decir algunas palabras, desapareciendo tras el ataque.

Fuera del gremio, se podía ver como un gran cañón o taladro de aire salía desde el techo del lugar, destruyendo la parte trasera del gremio dejando la fachada tal cual estaba. El cañón dura un par de segundos antes de que perdiera poder hasta desaparecer.

Los restos del gremio todavía caían desde la parte destruida del techo. Prácticamente un tercio del lugar fue devastado por el ataque, pero lo peor se dio en la parte trasera superior, el cual ya no existía literalmente. En el medio de todo el lugar, estaban los combatientes mirándose fijamente.

Mientras que leo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y solo parecía un poco despeinado, lo mismo no se podía decir del mago de Fairy Tail. Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tenía una herida pequeña en su mejilla izquierda, pero lo más sorprendente estaba a sus espaldas. Todo ese ángulo superior a sus espaldas fue destruido por su ataque, mientras que el lugar donde atacó no parecía presentar ningún solo presagio de destrucción.

"¡Vaya!" dijo el nuevo mirando el gremio destruido "que suerte que Naruto-san me tuviera algo de piedad y cambiara la dirección del ataque" divagó este mirando el techo destruido y todos los magos a espaldas de erza, los cuales miraban asustados a unos cuantos metros de ellos, el área destruida "Yo he perdido, ¿no es así, Naruto-san?" pregunto con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Naruto por otra parte se recuperaba del haber visto como su propio ataque estaba a segundos de haberlo matado a él y a todo el gremio por igual. A diferencia de los demás **Shoha Tenkūsen** del clan del cielo, el suyo era mucho más poderoso en comparación. Usaba la rama defensiva de su padre dragón junto a la teoría del Rasengan para aumentar su nivel de penetración, haciéndolo literalmente un taladro masivo de viento.

Si ese ataque hubiera seguido el sentido contrario a la perfección, todos hubieran muerto en ese instante '¿Cómo?' pensó incrédulo al ver que su teoría había fallado '¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?' se preguntó nuevamente, notando que su teoría no falló, pero su enemigo había hecho algo más para desviarlo.

Vio como en su distracción, su oponente se había acercado frente a él y se inclinó mostrando respeto "acepto la derrota, usted ha ganado" dijo sin el más mínimo enfado por haber perdido más allá de una sonrisa. Aquel acto dejo un poco perturbado a Naruto, que simplemente se quedó parado ahí, sin saber cómo responder.

"¡MI GREMIO!" escucharon a las espaldas del shinobi. Este mismo giro su vista para ver con nerviosismo como había destruido todo el gremio al dejarse llevar por la emoción de la lucha. Todos también miraban el destruido lugar y no pudieron imaginarse cuanto podría costar repararlo.

"Lo siento abuelo" se disculpó Naruto mirando como el anciano se arrodillaba en el suelo y lloraba abiertamente "me he dejado llevar un poco" admitió, sintiéndose un idiota por lo sucedido. Esto podría pasarle a alguien como Natsu o Gray, pero ¿él? seguro fue por pasar tanto tiempo con aquel grupo de idiotas…que sacaron lo más idiota de él.

"espero que tengas suficiente dinero con para pagar esto" dijo Mirajane a sus espaldas, haciendo que se estremeciera con fuerza al escuchar la palabra 'dinero' que siempre iba enlazada de otra palabra de terror llamada 'deuda'. Parecía la vieja Tsunade al estar tan atado con las deudas.

"permítanme cargar con la culpa" interrumpió Leo, parecía algo triste y culpable por lo que había pasado "creo que…creo que puedo ayudar" decía teniendo una mera idea de cómo arreglar todo el caos que había provocado.

"¿de veras?" pregunto Naruto esperanzado, haría lo que sea para librarse de una de las deudas más grandes que tendría en el tiempo que estaba en el gremio. Por otro lado, aún tenía que pagar por el puerto y algunos barcos además de para por la reconstrucción de las instalaciones del consejo.

"creo que, si" dijo rascándose la mejilla, pensando en cómo procesar "nunca lo he hecho en un lugar tan grande, pero espero que funcione. Necesito algo de espacio" dijo mientras se separaba del grupo y juntaba las manos " **Certain Destiny** " susurro juntando las manos y haciendo que aparezca un círculo mágico a sus pies " **Ouruboros"** finalizo el hechizo y abriendo los ojos de golpe.

De pronto, los pedazos del gremio empezaron a flotar y colocarse uno tras otro reconstruyéndose poco a poco a como era antes. Cuando el hechizo finalizo, el rubio dejo salir un suspiro para salir de ese trance de concentración. Antes que dijera algo, se encontró atrapado por un par de manos que le sacudían con fuerza "¡eres increíble!" grito Naruto al ver al gremio intacto "¡desde ahora somos mejores amigos!" declaro con una sonrisa mientras le seguía agitando, ocasionado que se maree.

"¡a celebrar!" gritaron todos mientras iban a por sus cosas para comenzar una nueva fiesta en honor al nuevo gremio de Fairy Tail. El nuevo simplemente parpadeo al ver a todos riendo y jugando entre ellos ignorando que hace un momento estuvieron a punto de morir.

"hijo, no he visto tal despliegue de magia tan útil en mi vida, creo que serias increíble si estuvieras en Fairy Tail" dijo el maestro ofreciéndole una oportunidad de entrar a su gremio. Teniendo en cuenta su demostración con la magia más básica y ahora una magia de tiempo, estaba seguro de que sería alguien muy poderoso a futuro.

Leo simplemente negó con la cabeza "No se me da ser mago, tengo otros objetivos" dijo mientras sacaba un libro y su cámara "Quiero ser un gran escritor y un fotógrafo, para poder viajar por el mundo" explico con una sonrisa antes de abrir su libro "además, tengo un libro de amigos por llenar" revelo con una gran sonrisa, mostrando los nombres que en el estaban.

Fue un rápido vistazo, pero de lo que pudo ver, había anotado a Natsu y Naruto en la última fila "muy bien, pero la oferta seguirá en pie" dijo el anciano con una sonrisa al igual que los demás miembros de Fairy tail.

"realmente es un increíble gremio" admiro viendo la felicidad en todos por igual "no me molestaría pasar de vez en cuando y hacer más amigos" admitió con una sonrisa radiante al ver a todos reunidos. De pronto, una gran cantidad de pasos se escuchaban a las afueras, deteniendo la juega "oh no, me encontraron" dijo el nuevo algo deprimido al ver que la diversión haya llegado a su fin.

"¿te encontraron?" pregunto Naruto incrédulo. Su respuesta llego rápidamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando una incontable cantidad de hombres en armadura, todos empezaron rodear el gremio alrededor de todos "¡qué diablos!" exclamo al verse paralizado por muchos más guardias que lo alejaron de su amigo Leo.

"¡Leonardo-sama!" grito uno de ellos, apareciendo con una armadura mucho más presuntuosa y arrodillándose frente a él "¡finalmente le hemos encontrado! ¡su padre nos hubiera encarcelado si se estera de que le sucedió algo en nuestro turno!" dijo temiendo por las consecuencias de perderlo de vista.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el maestro, siendo una persona de autoridad "¡¿Por qué hay tantos guardias reales en mi gremio?!" exclamo sorprendido, pero también molesto al ver que toda la fiesta había sido detenida por los guardias aguafiestas.

"lo siento Makarov-sama, esto es un asunto de completa confidencialidad" intento explicar mas solo dejo una gran duda en el aire "nosotros mismos no podemos contarle a nadie más, sobre todo por las consecuencias de su escape" dijo apuntando al rubio, quien se veía algo avergonzado.

"¡¿te escapaste?!" gritaron la mayoría, haciéndolo aún más apenado. No era el único, Lucy camina lentamente retrocediendo ante la vista de todos, pues ella estaba en una situación igual o peor.

"hemos intentado hallarlo los últimos dos días, más con lo único que encontramos fue decepción" conto el guardia más importante colocándose al lado del rubio, quien bajo la mirada algo apenado "gracias a ese estallido de antes, sabíamos perfectamente que estaría aquí" explico recordando aquel brillo que ilumino el cielo por completo.

"¿Por qué necesitaría escapar? No tiene ningún sentido" dijo grey por todos, intentando comprender toda esta locura. Sus palabras solo hicieron sentir aun peor a Lucy, quien tenía más razones para no contarles de que se había fugado de casa también.

"quien sabe" admitió el guardia mirando al rubio quien se mantenía en silencio "pero no se supone que deje su casa, verán, Leonardo-sama está enfermo" dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos "su cuerpo es débil y en cualquier momento podría tener una recaída si no toma su medicina" explico levantando un pequeño frasco.

"te he dicho que estoy bien" dijo algo molesto el rubio "no necesito protección de nadie" declaro suspirando y mostrando nuevamente su característica sonrisa "además, ahora que estoy fuera de casa, me siento mucho mejor-" no termino lo que decía antes de que expulsara una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca, asustando a todo mundo.

"¡eso no es estar bien en lo absoluto!" grito todo el gremio al unísono al ver como el chico nuevo estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y retrocedía del charco de sangre que había vomitado.

"¡Leonardo-sama!" gritaron los guardias al verlo tambaleándose de un lado a otro "¡tome la medicina!" le ordeno el general de los guardias, levantando el frasco. Leo asintió lentamente mientras abría el bote y tomaba una píldora. Uno de los guardias se acercó para darle un pañuelo con el que limpio la sangre de los labios.

"¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Naruto sin entender nada. Hace unos momentos, parecían pelear como si nada sucediese y ahora su antiguo oponente no parecía siquiera poder mantenerse de pie. Sin querer, había atrapado la atención del guardia general, quien suspiro ante su pregunta.

Sin embargo, fue detenido por el rubio nuevo, parecía estar mucho mejor "yo…hice lo que debía de hacer" dijo mientras levantaba su mano manchada en su propia sangre "sabia las consecuencias de mis acciones, sabía que terminaría de este modo…pero no me importo, tenía que salvar a un amigo" contó para llevar su mano a su pecho "mi carrera brillante de magia se arruino, pero salve a un amigo…y de eso no me he arrepentido jamás" dijo con una gran sonrisa, iluminando todo el lugar.

Los guardias estaban arrodillados con las cabezas sobre el suelo, incapaces de ver el brillo por ellos mismos. Los magos de Fairy Tail en cambio, intentaban protegerse de ese brillo divino que casi los cegaba "¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué clase de magia es esta?!" grito Naruto mientras intentaba protegerse por sí mismo.

"es el carisma de un rey" dijo uno de los guardias, llorando a cascadas asustando a los magos que tenía alrededor. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, todos los guardias estaban de la misma forma, haciendo que tengan una gran gota de sudor en sus frentes.

"eso sería todo" dijo el guardia general ya recuperado "tenemos que llevarlo a casa antes de que su padre se entere" decía está haciendo señas a los demás guardias de retirarse "y su hermana ya lo sabe" añadió haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera ligeramente, sintiéndose cohibido y resignado ante su destino "lamentamos la interrupción" termino retirando a todos los guardias del lugar.

"esperen" los detuvo leo mientras se acercaba específicamente a Naruto y buscaba entre sus ropas "esto es algo que te quiero entregar" dijo mientras le mostraba un pendiente, un collar el cual era un crucifijo con un dragón de Ouroboros recorriéndolo " **Cuando la encarnación de la magia en la tierra demuestre ser el elegido, las nueve bestias despertaran de su letargo** " canto una pequeña frase, entregando el pendiendo " **La llave dado por el hermano de la luna te guiara hacia los desafíos hacia el verdadero sol** " termino mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, admirando como Naruto tenía el colgante en sus manos.

Sin ninguna palabra más, sonríe mientras se retira junto a los guardias, dejando a los magos de Fairy tail confundidos e incrédulos. Todos suspiraron levantando sus hombros, ignorando el cantico del chico extraño pensando en que se trataba de una simple tontería que no deberían de darle mucha atención.

En cambio, Naruto miraba el collar con los ojos muy abiertos. Había algo en el que le traía más recuerdos, como si lo hubiera visto en alguien más. Las palabras de su amigo resonaban en su cabeza. Encarnación de la magia, nueve bestias, hermano de la luna y el verdadero sol. Por alguna extraña razón, lo relacionaba directamente a su vida como ninja de Konoha.

"¿sucede algo?" pregunto Lucy a su lado, notando su estado ensoñado de hace unos momentos. Ella dirigió una mirada al colgante en sus manos "es un bonito collar" admiro notando el diseño extravagante que tenía.

"lo sé" dijo con una sonrisa, aunque forzada, no era malintencionada "tengo que agradecerle por el detalle más tarde" le dijo haciéndola reír por un segundo. Ambos de repente se vieron atrapados por varios brazos, los cuales se trataban de sus compañeros "muy bien… ¡celebremos!" grito este levantando el puño, seguido de todos los demás que gritaron eufóricamente y empezar a beber.

Aun así, su intención seguía en el collar que traía. En el despiste de la mayoría, se lo coloco alrededor el cuello sintiendo una extraña familiaridad. Ignorando esto, vuelve a la fiesta con una enorme sonrisa desafiando a Cana a beber. Sin que lo note, por un segundo una pequeña marca circular titilo en su palma, brillando ligeramente para luego desaparecer en la nada.

El maestro por otro lado, bebía con más calma recordando toda la situación. La entrada del sujeto, la victoria aplastante, la sonrisa segura. Otro recuerdo mas cuando le dio ese extraño colgante a uno de sus magos que, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se ven, de repente era tan familiar, como si se conocieran de toda una vida.

No le daba buena espina ese chico, desde un principio ya era sospechoso. No importa cuando amabilidad y carisma exude de sus poros, él sabía por experiencia que no era alguien que debían bajar la espalda. Esa fue su razón para tenerlo en Fairy tail, para observarlo.

Suspira cansado ante los miles y unas ideas que transcurrían por su cabeza. tendría que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora, pues tenían una incógnita entre ellos. Recordar la batalla con Naruto solo le llevo a una sola parte y fue cuando este devolvió su ataque más poderoso con solo agitar un trozo de madera que encontró por ahí. En ese momento que devolvio el ataque, él pudo verle decir algo, sus labios se movieron diciendo un par de palabras….

 ** _…_** ** _Full Counter…_**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Como dije, este capítulo se suponía que debía de avanzar con la historia, pero por detalles como el no saber la pareja no pude hacer mucho. Pido por favor comentarios u opiniones al respecto, realmente necesito una idea de con quien emparejar a Naruto antes de empezar con arcos muy importantes.**

Psdt: para quien no pueda imaginarse mejor a Leo, es exactamente igual a Lindel de mahoutsukai no yome.


End file.
